Actor's Haven
by DarkIslander01
Summary: Sora works at a coffee shop, while Roxas is a big time actor. What happens when Sora and Roxas are chosen to play in the new hit romance that takes a twist on "Romance"? Their lives will be shattered when they meet as "partners" in the film.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! As you can see this is my new story here for Kingdom Hearts. I know that Sor anad Roxas is becoming a dead fandom, but I don't care at this point. No one is posting any new ones so I thought I might as well try for this idea. I hope you guys like it and appreciate this new writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
_

"Nice work Roxas! You are done for the day!" The director said as I wiped the sweat off my brow.

"Thanks! I'll be in my trailer for a bit before I leave for the day!" I responded before running off of the fake room they built for this scene. The floor crew came in and moved the equipment from this room to another fake room to shoot the next scene of this sitcom. My agent Cid Highwind set me up to play as a guest star on this sitcom for a couple of episodes. I was playing the boyfriend of one of the female characters on the show. I was acting as the cool, well-mannered, character who dates the lead role before she is stolen from the main character in this daring attempt at her heart with a giant confession at the season finale. Where I'm supposed to let her go to be with the one she really wants to be with, ending the sixth season of this show called.

"Great job kid, always doing the best acting this side of show business." Cid said as he walked with me to my trailer. I opened the very luxurious trailer stalked with its own dressing room, shower, small bed, mirrors, and costume changes.

"Thanks Cid, you are always the best when it comes to these negotiations." I laughed at him. "So what is next on the agenda?" I asked him as I changed from the suit that they made me wear for the show, into a more loose fitting tea and some khaki shorts.

"Well we just have one more meeting downtown at the fancy restaurant 'Lumiere'. This is the big one Roxas." He smiled. I looked at him delighted at this news.

Since I was sixteen I've been doing movies as an actor. But I've always been in the action movies where there was just explosions, car chases, and violence. Nothing really worthy of winning any awards or anything. When I was sixteen I was the kid that always got caught up in everything, getting kidnapped, maybe playing as the tech guy that helped the main character. Then when I turned eighteen my role took a change as I did a movie called "Shot" where I was the protagonist saving a woman from these terrorists. Now I am nineteen and have been wanting to get into some other genres of film.

"Finally something that isn't action!" I jumped up into the air. "You rock Cid!" I laughed.

"Hey kid you don't have the position yet. Relax." He chuckled to himself. "Change into something more business attire then we can go. Guess I should have told you before you changed."

So I did what was instructed, and changed back into one of my suits made from some famous tailor in Italy. It was a sleek black suit, choosing a blue tie that matched my eyes as I prepared for this meeting. "Looking good kid." I heard Cid comment as I made sure my hair was perfect before giving him a small smile.

"All right I'm good to go." I said before turning to Cid. "Let's go." I said as I walked out the trailer, Cid following close behind me. Picking up my phone I dialed a number and quickly closed it, knowing the driver would be outside the studio, waiting by the time I got there.

Walking out the studio, my driver was already waiting for me in the sleek private car given to me from the agency for Cid and I to use. Cid gave the name of the place and our driver drove us to the restaurant downtown. Cid and I didn't talk about much just about what we were going to say, the deal we would try to get, and whatever else that needed to be discussed. Other than that there wasn't much to talk about.

We pulled up to the restaurant, and was impressed by the classy restaurant they chose to hold this deal. Telling the host our names they led us straight to the upstairs bar overlooking the downtown scene with the clubs lining the streets. "Mr. Strife and Mr. Highwind, I'm so glad you could make it." The man was kind of...small. He wasn't quite so tall and it seemed like the wind would blow him away as his flat blond hair fell against his head.

"Mr. Doe, I'm glad we could have this meeting." I said, putting on my best smile.

"As am I." He smiled back, as Cid ordered drinks for the two of us.

"So, let's get right to it shall we?" I said it in a direct manner that caught him off guard. Cid sat next to me as we made this deal.

"Yes, of course." He said, nervously taking out two scripts. He cleared his throat, "I wanted to create this Romance of a movie to rival those dramas of the past. But, when I thought about it they have all been done, with these family problems, and the tension between girlfriends and boyfriends. I had to rethink the possibilities of the movie industry. There are plenty of ideas in my head, but this is the one that got picked as the next film for the company. It's called Destiny Isles." He concluded by presenting the two scripts for us. We picked them up and was about to read them before Cid asked a question.

"So what exactly is the new idea you had?" Cid said, suspicious.

"Th-the idea is that the story would be different. I wanted to present a new idea to the audience, so the romance will be between two men." He said and looked down.

"What?" Cid and I both looked surprised.

"I wanted to show the audience a new idea of romance. It'll be about two men who go to Hawaii with their respective lives still intact until one night changed it preconceptions were challenged and they realize their lives aren't what it used to be." He finished. "The person that I thought would fit the main protagonist was you Roxas." He told me. "Issac is a hot-shot living in New York city who goes to Hawaii with his girlfriend for a company retreat."

"You want me to play a part of a gay male?" I looked at him baffled. He was crazy.

"I'm sorry, I know it's unreasonable, but I had to make the appointment." He said, still looking away. "You are the perfect character for this role Roxas. You have the look, and the attitude, the role was made for you." The conviction in his voice surprised me, this small man really did have passion for his work. "So what do you say...?"  
_

"Kairi can I go now?" I sighed as we sat here in this building in downtown L.A. waiting to be called.

"No Sora! You promised me you would at least audition for this role!" Kairi bugged me. I sighed at this thought, not entirely sure why I'm even here. I wasn't an actor. "Sora, this role is just perfect for you. A cool writer from L.A. who decides he needs a break from his job and everything in his life to fall in love with a man in Hawaii!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Kairi for calling me gay."

"You know what I mean!" She gave a little sigh. "This is a big deal Sora! They are letting an amateur try out for a lead role! You always said you wanted to try acting, but never had the opportunity like I did." She teased.

Kairi was already an actress in this town. She played in many different TV dramas, sitcoms, and has appeared in one movie. Her acting career has been building and she has appeared in magazines all over the country, making her the actress to watch in the oncoming years.

"Sora?" The receptionist called as I gulped, nervously. Kairi smiled at me as I was led away from the main room. I watched as the other guys in the main room went to try to talk to Kairi, no doubt recognizing her from her TV dramas. Everyone in that room was nervously staring at her and I together.

From the main room, we were lead down a few branching hallways before being lead into a small room looking over the rest of the city. We were on the tenth floor of the building so we were pretty far up. "Hello Mr. Lionheart," A small, skinny man said. I barely heard him. His blonde hair fell flat against his head. "I'm glad you are auditioning today." He probably said that to everyone. "My name is Mr. Doe. This is Senior Agent Highwind, and Senior Agent Merlin." He said mentioning to the scary man having an unlit cigarette and the old man with a beard. I recognized Merlin as Kairi's agent actually. This is where she must have caught wind of this audition. I nodded my hellos towards them.

"So we want you to read the part of Aaron from the script if you don't mind. Our friend here will be Issac in the scene to read along with you." Mr. Doe said. I just nodded and nervously picked up the script.

I studied the character at my apartment when Kairi handed it to me. I couldn't help but long for the character's background as she gave me a small advantage over the other guys, explaining to me the history of Aaron. His character went through so many hardships as a child that, I honestly shed a tear for him. He puts up a façade around people so that he can appear to be healthy, when sometimes something is torturing him. I won't spoil the rest but, I just can't help but relate to the character. So when the scene they picked came up, my heart caught in my throat. It was a pivotal scene between the two characters, where Aaron's monologue was filled with emotion.

"Aaron will you look at me!" The reader went on. "You have to talk to me if I am to help you."

"Help me Issac?" I said, I could feel the pain Aaron was feeling now, "You want to help me as what? A friend? A lover? A toy that you can use for your stupid mind games? Toying with my heart strings as I watch you swoon over your girlfriend." My voice was rising now, and I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I pointed at the reader, accusing them of what was happening. "What the hell am I to you Issac! Because I'll tell you what, I hate people fucking with who I am! For what I know! But you come in…" My anger seemed to be coming from somewhere now. My fist clenching as tears rolled down my face. "You come in and screw it all up…" I whispered. "You come in with your attitude, your beauty, your calm demeanor, and your strength and screw with my head. I just…j-just leave Issac. Go. I don't want to ruin your life anymore." I looked at the reader with pained eyes as they looked at me surprised. "When this vacation is over, you will return to your life in New York, where you will rise through the corporate ladder, and I will go back to my job in Los Angeles, never to bother you."

"But Aaron, I do-" The reader responded on cue,

"Just Go!" I yelled. The room fell dead quiet as I yelled those two words, as the script fell out of my hand and I snapped at the reader. That wasn't in the script. The scene was supposed to move forward with Issac trying to comfort Aaron, but to no avail as Issac leaves Aaron crying. I didn't mean to yell those words, it was just something that I thought Aaron would say.

That was when a clap began to erupt from the judges table. Mr. Highwind had an odd smile on his face as he just clapped from his spot, Merlin and Mr. Doe soon joined him. "It seems like we have found our Aaron." Mr. Doe said smiling at me. I wiped my tears away and just grinned, blushing nervously as the rest of the crew began to give me a standing ovation. I just felt so embarrassed.  
_

I watched as my girlfriend walked over to me as she gave me a small kiss before sitting across from me at the table. "So you really took the job?" She asked me.

"I did." I sighed, I wasn't really happy about it, "Cid said that this was the perfect opportunity for me to get into the dramas and romance scenes. If I could pull it off with a guy as my partner, then I would be even better when it was someone of my preference." I shrugged.

"I can't believe that my boyfriend will be kissing another guy." She laughed. "It's oddly thrilling." She smiled at me.

"Don't mock my Namine." I told her, and she immediately stopped her giggles. "So how is the movie for you going?" I asked her, smiling.

I was in love with Namine. She and I came to this city together as a couple four years ago, and have been together ever since. We appeared together in a few Televised dramas, but only for a short while. She is my best friend. We have been together for so long, I can't see myself with anyone but her. She was the only one to break my somewhat indifferent demeanor.

"When does the movie begin shooting?" She asked me.

"In a month, I have to finish up the rest of my TV appearances before we are to report back to the studio where we will begin shooting Aaron's scenes around the area before flying out to New York to film his, then we will be going to Hawaii. It'll be a good three to five months' worth of shooting by what the director has told me." I explained to her.

"Have you found out who will be your 'partner' in this movie?" She giggled when she said the word "partner". "Because I could see you kissing Hayner, or possibly that Riku fella that everyone has been raving about." She laughed again as I wrinkled my nose at the thought of having to kiss a guy.

I glared at her because of the way she said it. "No, I haven't yet. Apparently Mr. Doe wants it to be an amateur actor, so he held auditions this past week for it." I scoffed, "I'm going to have to take care of the new puppy as he puts his toes into the water."

"Don't say it like that, he might be a great actor, you just don't know it." Namine stood up for him.

"Besides I'm sure they would hire someone who wasn't horrible. You will do great." She said kissing me again.

"Thanks Namine." I smiled at her. "I was thinking you should spend the night at my place tonight." I suggested to her.

She just shook her head, "Maybe." She winked before taking anther bite out of her ravioli.  
_

"I can't believe I actually got the role." I said baffled as Kairi treated me out to dinner in congratulations.

"I knew you would get it! Woohoo!" She yelled in the restaurant. "It was just a matter of time before you made your debut Sora! Just be happy that you got it! In such a big film to! I'm a little jealous." She laughed.

"Shut up Kai." I rolled my eyes. "I hope that I don't disappoint the director. He looked so happy when I signed the contract, that I don't wanna disappoint him." I chuckled scratching my head.

"Oh shut up and actually believe in your skills Sora!" She gave me a playful shove. "Hey look the rest of the gang made it!" She said waving over our friends from the area. Selphie and Zell were hlding hands now that they were dating, Wakka and Tidus trailed behind them just talking about sports most likely.

One by one they congratulated me about my big movie and couldn't help but tease me about being in it with a guy as my romantic partner. "I didn't know you liked men." Tidus teased.

"Shut up Tidus, you know I don't." I rolled my eyes as the mocking continued from Wakka and Zell.

"I'm just sad that I won't have you working alongside me in the Coffee shop." Selphie gave me a hurt look. I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's all right, I'm here for another month to work before I am going to leave for New York." I explained to her. They all looked at me confused. So I explained to them the schedule of the shooting and how long it would take for it to be done.

"Wow, you seem to be, growing now." Wakka said, his accent kind of coming into play.

"I'm still me guys." I grinned at everyone. They were my best friends in the world.

"Yeah, just don't go and forget us like Riku did." Zell said. We all just looked at him like he was crazy as Kairi just looked away, trying to hide the pain.

"No, I would never do that. Of course you guys will be invited to all the cool kid parties now." I laughed at them. "Right Kai?" I pushed her a little bit as she smiled at me.

"Of course!" She said, "Now that me and Sora are actors, you guys will be coming with us to all the big parties!" She laughed.

"Sora and I, Kairi." Selphie corrected her, earning her a glare as we all laughed.

"To Sora!" Zell cried out as we all raised our glasses and gave a toast.

"Thanks guys." I couldn't help but laugh as we all chugged our drinks. Everyone having a beer or some kind of alcohol as I sat there drinking my Dr. Pepper, the taste of liquor not my forte.

It was going to be a long couple of months.

A/N: So that is the end of my new story. I like how this is going to go, so I hope you guys liked it, and I hope you guys review this story!


	2. Day 1: The Meet and Greet

A/N: Hey everyone! So, I'm back with this next chapter! It's twice as long as the last chapter, so I hope that pleases some people. You should know that in this chapter, Sora gets lost within himself, and begins to refer to the people around him as the characters in the movie. I'm sure you will notice, but I just want you guys to realize this. I like this actually, it gives off the vibe of him actually becoming Aaron.

Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Reviews: (Yes I'm bringing this section back for this story.)

**_Eternal L wyrm_**: Yes, this fandom is slowly going away, but I believe when 3D does come out we will see it rise again. It's just too good to be true. Although, I must say though that Sora is NOT an aspiring Actor, he just got dragged there by Kairi, but he is actually wanting to be something else. But, I shall not say anything.

**_Shino159_**: I'm glad you are enjoying it! I like this chapter, because it's just correctly paced for just one scene.

**_YourOfficialEditor_**: I'm glad you like it, trust me, there shall be a lot of twists ;)

The Wierd Kid: First thing first…it's bugging me that your name is spelled wrong. "Weird"…not Wierd. Here's the next update btw :P

**_MarkPrinceRoxas_**: I'm glad you find this as being interesting, I just thought that actors and actresses lives must be incredibly interesting as they start out. They must have a hard time becoming someone else to portray in a film. I took your advice by the way.

_**Lillith987**_: I am glad you enjoy this, and thank you for the compliment. If you can see this chapter is twice as long. My prologue's in all my stories are usually a lot shorter than the real chapters. The same applies for this story. Sora and Roxas are not the same person, since Ventus is not the same as Roxas nor Sora. Just saying. In the new game Sora even tells Roxas that he should be his own person.

* * *

Roxas POV

A week passed and I showed up to the set where they were supposed to be shooting the first scene showing my counter-part, Aaron. Even though I wasn't required for these shootings, the least I could do was to show up and introduce myself to the cast and crew. It was at a tiny apartment building where they rented out a room. It wasn't a run-down area like some parts of L.A. but it definitely wasn't an apartment like mine.

The security around the perimeter made sure that there was no one coming in or out of the building while shooting was being done. The rest of the fourth floor of the apartment was rented out to the cast to work as dressing room and conference rooms as they were set to film in this location for quite a while, with the coffee shop they wanted to film at being right down the street.

The extras that were walking in just blatantly stared at me as I walked by. I couldn't do anything more than just put n a face, smiling at these nobodies as I walked inside. Cid already called ahead telling them that I would be going in to greet everyone, and even sent ahead to par for the breakfast spread laid out for the crew as a welcoming gift in my name.

"Welcome Mr. Strife." Mr. Doe greeted him as the elevator brought him to the fourth floor of the building. "I'm glad you could make it to our set today, it seems like everything is going smoothly as our 'Aaron' is being prepped right now." His meek frame, and drained expression really told him how draining it was on him as the director.

"I'm glad that I could even be here!" Smiling at him.

"Yes, we are just setting up, you can come watch with us as we set up the scene." He said gesturing t the corner room of the hallway. "I'll be in there in a second." He said as he went into one of the spare rooms. I just nodded as I walked down the wide hallway into the apartment suite they were using.

It wasn't anything special, just a normal sized apartment for maybe a four person family. It had a bathroom, three bedrooms, which one was turned to look like a cluttered workspace with small knickknacks on the different shelves. Even though it might seem like a normal apartment to the untrained eye, I could tell how carefully designed everything was. It was carefully laid out, where the small pictures would be laid out across the walls and what kind of person Aaron was with all of the clutter of books and clothing everywhere. The kitchen was a tad bit tidier, but I knew if I were to open the fridge there would be an assortment of items that a normal apartment would have, but placed sporadically to make it seem like Aaron was just a normal, everyday kind of person.

The camera was movable of course so that the camera man could follow Aaron as he travelled through the apartment, but in one corner sat a couple of chairs to observe the process as whoever Aaron was being acted by made his way through the apartment.

"You see, just do what you would normally do if you were to wake up in your own apartment. That was why we gave you that bed head look." I heard Mr. Doe say to one of the actor's.

"But this is how my hair always look." He could hear the other man laugh, as they entered the apartment. Mr. Doe smiled at me weakly as another man with unruly brunette hair came into the room. The other man's hair was going in all sorts of directions, even defying the laws of gravity, kind of like his own. "Oh! I recognize him now!" He turned to the director, his electric blue eyes shimmering in the morning sun. I felt something in my chest squeeze as he neared me, but just brushed it off. "The name is Sora Lionheart!" He said, extending his hand. He looked ridiculous in a pair of pajamas.

"Uhh…" I said, a little taken aback by how someone with practically no social status greeted him so fondly. "Roxas Strife." I took his hand and shook it firmly.

"It's a little embarrassing to say, but I've actually seen all of your movies." He had a small blush creep onto his cheeks. "You have been my favorite actor since I first saw you in one of your first films." I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes because he was probably going to say something like the movie 'Shot' or maybe one of my other action films like 'Midnight Rise' or something. "I think it was called 'Jane's Travels.'" He scratched the back of his head again embarrassed.

I looked at him surprised. That was the first movie I ever did, and it never made to the box office and eventually became what is now known today as an "Indie" film. It was about a girl named Jane who runs away with my character James. The two of them run into a hitchhiker who is trying to find his way back to his wife after a mishap at a bar separated their two hearts. Through this man, the young couple falls in love. It was actually Namine who played Jane. "Really? I remember that film." I gave him an actual smile, something that I rarely did. It was strange, only Namine ever seemed to coax a smile out of me.

"I'd expect so! It was a beautiful film." Sora smiled right back at him.

"All right people! Time to start filming!" Someone called out as the camera crew filed in. Three cameras were set up, one to follow Sora's movements, a second one to film him as he opened the fridge, catching him taking out the orange juice, and a machine that held the camera outside his window that allowed to follow him from the outside perspective.

"Gotta go! Hope we can talk more later." Sora smiled again before running to the beginning scene. It was odd, Sora's bubbly attitude actually made him…bearable compared to many of the fake people in his life.

Then he remembered that this person was someone he would have to kiss, and stay in bed with in a couple of scenes. So that just continued to loom over in my thoughts as I watched Sora crawl into bed, face down acting to be deep in sleep.

"Action!" Director Doe called out. The set got silent as the alarm clock next to Sora's head began to ring. Sora nonchalantly reached over and lazily pressed the snooze button, groaning in the process. We saw him open an eye to check the time, claiming it was nine in the morning. He brought his hand to rub the left side of his face before yawning and throwing the covers off of him throwing his weight so that his feet planted itself on the ground.

It was odd watching Sora playing this scene. As he did I was reading the actions he had to do. "_Aaron walks to the bathroom sink, to wash his face, in deep contemplation about calling Nina today." _By the small television screen set up to allow us to see what was happening in the restroom through the camera, I watched as Sora splashed water on his face as he let the drips of water fall from his face and into the sink, letting out a small sigh he turned off the sink and washed his face with the light blue towel sitting next to the sink. _"Aaron then walks into his kitchen, still drying off his face, looking to find something to eat. After looking at an empty carton of milk, he tosses it into the recycling bin, and grabs a glass of orange juice instead." _We watched as Sora crossed the apartment, towel still in hand, before he tossed the towel onto the kitchen table.

Sora peered into the fridge, following the script, "Of course there wouldn't be any milk." He sighed out, before grabbing the empty carton and tossing it into the Recycling Bin next to the trashcan. He took the orange juice and poured himself a glass, still it seemed like he was lost in some kind of thought, looking out the window, the sun highlighting his figure.

"_The phone suddenly rings, and he answers it nervously, knowing full well who it should be." _It was odd though, the script ended there. I touched Director Doe on the shoulder and pointed to the missing script, and he just smiled and pointed towards Sora, the phone in the bedroom suddenly ringing.

Sora put down the glass and ran to the bedroom, picking up the phone while sitting in bed. "H-hello?" He said rather quickly. Everyone knew that the scene was supposed to go with the two setting up a date to meet at a coffee shop down the street in the afternoon where Nina tells him that she is seeing someone knew, and discusses about dropping off his things later that week. "Nina! Hey!" Sora paused, "How are you? I'm glad you called." He paused nodding happily at an empty conversation. He smiled and laughed at something, but it felt hollow. "Yeah, yeah that does sound great. I was just think-" but he stopped mid-sentence, looking down and placing his head in his hand. "Yeah, you're right." He closed his eyes now, "Sure, we'll meet at Twilight Café." Sora nodded to no one in particular, "Nina, I'm glad I'll be able to see you." But as soon as he said that, his face turned to pain as he placed the phone back on its holster.

It was strange, because my heart ached alongside him. Watching Sora acting to be in so much pain because of a fake girlfriend, even knowing that there was no one on the other side of that line, It was like I could hear the conversation in his head. That pain in his eyes weren't something an actor just does, he was feeling the pain.

But, from the original script, Aaron was supposed to be hyped for the meeting with his ex-girlfriend Nina. He was supposed to whistle and begin to clean his apartment hoping Nina would come back with him. Although that was the original script, it seemed like this was the real part of Aaron. By how his personality is portrayed, he wouldn't think that Nina was forgiving him, but instead condoning an ultimatum. Sora was delving into his character to create the scene around him, not moving through the scenes by what the script told him to do. I felt a sense of awe, yet jealousy flare inside of me.

Sora progressed through the scene of cleaning his apartment, but with that sullen look on his face, just contemplating what happened and what he was going to face. "Cut!" The Director said. The whole crew gave him a small clapping ovation. He drew in the members of the crew to watch him perform. He just laughed and blushed as the director came up to congratulate him for such a great performance on his first scene.

"You never truly see actors improve scenes like that." Cid said, I didn't even notice him come into the room.

"Yeah, I guess." The mask put back over my features as I scanned the room.

"That is the reason why we chose him though." Cid said through his toothpick resting between his lips. "That he was a new actor who believed in who he was becoming not just acting like the person."

I gave him a scowl, "Are you trying to imply something Cid."

"Nothing at all boss." He shrugged, before walking over to greet the director.

I gave a sigh as Sora was praised for his performance. What Cid said was getting to him though. There was a reason why Roxas had never been chosen to play in such dramatic roles, it was because he just never showed the right kind of emotion for it. He was able to play James with Namine because he was acting with Namine! It was the one dramatic role he could pull off where it had that intensity that this movie required. The critics from his other movies praised him for his nonchalant attitude, and the way he could portray a master of gunmanship, weaponry, fighting, and the raw emotional rage and anguish, but when it came to the softer scenes that usually happen in action movies, it was his only weak point.

Yet, this new actor was able to pull these emotions from the crew without even trying. Why the hell was he able to do that, yet I, who has been acting for years, still can't pull that off? I clenched my fist a little frustrated. "Hey, what did you think?" Roxas looked up, realizing Sora was asking him.

"Uhh…" He snapped out of it. "Your movements weren't as fluid as they should have been, and it seemed like you were robotic." I lashed out at him. I watched as his face went from happiness to confusion. "Sorry…you did great, since it was your first time." Feeling a little bad for doing that, I couldn't help but try to apologize.

I walked out f the room frustrated with myself from letting something so mundane get to me. I wasn't going to let a new face outshine me in this movie where I'm the star.

* * *

Sora's POV

I still couldn't believe Roxas just left like that saying that I sucked as an actor. I gave a little sigh as Director Doe came up to me. "It'll be okay Sora, you did great. Everyone here can vouch for that, just relax." He explained. He then proceeded to tell me we would have to re-do the scenes a couple more times before we broke for lunch to get as many different angles as we could. It was just consistency on my point that'll make the scene easier.

The morning session flew by. We got most of the scenes done for the required scenes that needed to be done in the apartment while it was daylight before the Director let us go for lunch. We had about an hour to an hour and thirty minutes before we had to meet at the coffee shop.

I had made a sandwich for lunch today, because I was still saving up some money. Depending on how much money this movie makes, I might actually be able to move out of my rundown apartment over on the other side of town. So, I took my sandwich and decided to eat outside on the roof to watch the city move.

I was surprised when Cid sat down next to me. A box of takeout food from some kind of famous restaurant was resting in his lap. "I can't believe you are eating a normal sandwich." He gave a small chuckle. "Not something an actor would ever eat."

"Well, good thing I'm not a great actor." I said sarcastically. I took a bite out of my normal turkey and cheese sandwich with mayo, lettuce, and a tomato. "Taste great to me."

Cid just looked at me curiously. "Don't let the kid get to you." He said taking a bite out of some kind of fish, I'm going to say Salmon. "He's just upset that you actually have talent." He chewed the fish, and the scent of the food was wafting towards me.

"Why would he be upset of me? I'm just kind of winging all of this." I laughed.

"That's why, you are a born natural." Cid said as we looked around at the neighborhood. We could see people curiously looking over at the building trying to see what was being filmed here, but soon they lost interest. "You can tap into the characters emotion and portray them so accurately. I just got done viewing the tape we got of you in the couple of scenes we had you do. Playing as Aaron, you really made us forget who you were." He took out a toothpick and threw it off the roof. "Though, we really don't know you."

"Thanks Cid." I told him after a pungent silence. He just gave a grunt in response.

"Want it? I'm done." He said getting up, leaving his salmon, mashed potatoes, and corn laying on the table. He just walked away, pulling out another toothpick before heading downstairs.

Of course, I immediately abandoned my sandwich.

The lunch break ended and shooting started back up at the coffee shop down the street. The odd thing was, that it was the coffee shop that I actually worked at. "Sora." My boss greeted me as I walked through the door, the camera crew setting up a small tent behind the store.

"Afternoon Lulu," I greeted her as I made my way to the counter where she was standing.

"I can't believe you brought so many of these…people, with you." She said, giving a sigh.

"Sorry, it was Kairi's fault. She is the one that offered this establishment as the place to shoot." I shrugged as she rolled her eyes.

I always found it odd how Lulu dressed. She loved to wear black, and even today she wore black jeans with a black top, which just highlighted her purple lipstick she loved to wear with her pale skin. She was an independent woman who inherited the coffee shop from her father when he passed away, she was twenty two, and on her own.

"Well, they told me that unless I changed how I dressed I wasn't allowed to be seen." She just gave a small laugh, "To think, I'm being bossed around in my own store."

"Sorry Lu." I said, comfortingly.

"If you weren't in the movie, I'd say the hell to them." She said as she walked away. "By the way you owe me two weeks of your service when the shooting is over." She called as she shut the door to her office. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sora!" I heard a girl squeal as I was attacked. "I can't believe you and Kairi got us a role in the film!" Selphie said, dressed up in her uniform for the place.

"It was all Kairi, I'm shocked she got a role in this film too. Even if it's just as the receptionist at the hotel, apparently she is a pretty big character in the story." I humbly said. It was true Kairi got both Zell and Selphie a part in the film after Director Doe picked Kairi to play a minor character.

Kairi's stubborn and very…aggressive personality was the thing that got Director Doe to choose this coffee shop where Zell, Selphie, Wakka, Kairi, and I work. Since Kairi and I are in the movie we couldn't be employees here, and Wakka was out of town now to visit a friend on the Islands that it was up to Zell and Selphie to play the working class in the film.

"Babe, relax. We are just serving food and taking people's orders. As always, it's not that big a deal." Zell said as he walked over to me. "Right Sora?" He said, ruffling my hair. I was still one of the youngest in our group of friends.

"You are lucky I haven't had to get my hair done for the movie." I rolled my eyes at Zell.

"Yeah, cause that's not something a straight man would say." He smirked as I glared at him.

"But still! We are going to be able to see ourselves on the big screen!" Selphie was so excited about this. "I didn't even want to be an actress, but just this thrill is so intoxicating!"

"Will you relax Selph?" I tried to calm her down. "It's just a film, nothing that big."

"What are you talking about? You are one of the main characters! You get to act with THE Roxas Strife! A teen heart-throb! I heard that he is one of the most likeable guys in the industry! Always being quick with a joke, and then you have to admit his body is rockin' underneath that dirty blonde hair." Selphie praised Roxas like he was this almighty god.

"Gee babe, just make me feel like less of a man." Zell said, a little hurt.

"Oh, you know I love you. If not, I'd be trying to find that gorgeous boy right now." She kissed Zell's cheek. He just gave a small chuckle and kissed her back.

"You love is making me nauseous." I said, faking throwing up.

"Shut up." Zell said, punching my arm, making us all laugh.

"I met Roxas today. He came by to see how shooting was going." I said, as if this was just a normal occurance. Which it was, since the guy was my "partner" in the movie.

"Oh. My. God!" It seemed like Selphie was just explode. "You have to tell me about that! Like now!" She said. I complied and just told her what happened this morning with him coming in, how he lashed out at me, and then telling them how his manager explained the situation to me. By the end they were both silent. "I'm excited to see you act now." She just gave a knowing smile.

"What?" I was surprised that was what they got out of the story.

"You made a big time actor jealous Sora, that's quite an accomplishment. Gotta say, I'm looking forward to seeing you perform." Zell even said.

"Whatever." I said, again rolling my eyes. "I gotta get ready now. So if you'll excuse me I must prepare." I said heading for the third floor where they were using the empty apartments as dressing rooms.

"Break a leg! I can't wait to see that scene where you and Roxas make sweet sweet love." Selphie teased as I walked away.

I blushed as I walked up the stairs. They all knew that I would be acting with a guy as my romantic partner. It was just, embarrassing having to do so since I didn't like men.

I went into the dressing room and they immediately began to work on my make-up. Last week they made me completely perfect for the camera as they put it. They waxed my body and made me so that I didn't have any hair on my body except where it should be. I felt naked for a bit when they waxed my body hair off, even though it wasn't a lot. They told me that Aaron was a very clean kind of guy.

I had to put blush on, and some kind of cream to help with my skin tone. I just sat there, as the make-up artists did whatever they wanted to me. As they did so I looked over my lines with Nina. It was basically just a break-up scene. Nina and Aaron were going to have an awkward talk with each other before Nina breaks up with Aaron for good. Eventually she comes back at the end of the movie where she confesses her mistakes, and tries to win him back, but to no avail.

After getting camera ready I headed downstairs. The cameras were set up all around the street, as my entrance was supposed to be walking down the street. Seeing her in the window, and having mixed feelings about this he goes in there and they talk. "Oh hello Olette!" I greeted the other actress in this scene as she was already sitting in her spot next to the window.

"Hello Sora, I'm glad we can get this scene finally underway." She said, very calmly. I met her four days ago when we had a conference with most of the other cast, besides a select few who had to deal with other engagements. We read the script to prepare ourselves for the scenes and the director and producer gave us tips about how to work around the scene.

"Me too, it seems like this could take awhile." I laughed. She just smiled at me. Olette was a rising actress alongside Kairi, although they usually played opposite roles. Olette's bright green eyes, brown hair, and innocent face made her the perfect girl next door. Playing the sweet and pure girl who shied away from drugs and alcohol, she appeared in some films, and played alongside Kairi in a television drama.

She was basically the complete opposite of Kairi when it came to their characters. While Kairi always seemed to portray a strong-minded, independent, somewhat aggressive woman, Olette was the calm one who was always the voice of reason in their shows. Olette and Kairi in real life were friends too.

They directed me down the street where I would be walking. Many of the extras on set were just idly talking about their usual lives. People with briefcases, small families, couples, and so many other different people were just lazily going about. The director came to brief me about the scene, to just walk down the street antsy about the situation. The sun was shining with only a few clouds in the sky, and I could see the cameras following my every move.

"Action!" I heard the Director call out. I turned the corner and began to walk down the street, people passing by me as I fiddled with things in my pocket, messed with my hair, and checked my watch. Unfortunately, my habit of being a nervous klutz interfered, and I tripped all over myself on the sidewalk. "Cut!" The director said.

"Ow…" I said, as I got back up. I assessed myself, and sighed when nothing was damage. "That was a close one." I laughed. As an actor, we aren't allowed to really damage our bodies, if they are exposed. If it's on the thigh or something, then it's fine, but if it's on the arm, usually it has tobe covered up by something.

"You okay Sora?" The director called from his seat, his weak voice, surprisingly carried with the help of the megaphone.

I gave him a thumb up as we all reset ourselves. Again I heard the director call action as I turned the corner. Taking on the normal, nervous ticks, like fiddling with a coin in my pocket, fixing my hair, and looking at my watch alongside other things. The thing about acting is being consistent with every take. You have to try to keep every take the same unless something screws up, that you have to re-do.

I walked by the window of the coffee shop and froze as I saw Olette's character Nina. She looked over at me right on cue, as she sipped a cup of tea. Nina smiled at me as her eyes glistened in the afternoon sun. I just smiled back, as I quickly entered the shop, it was bustling with extras saying whatever they wanted at the time. I took my seat across from Nina and was about to say my next line before the director called "Cut!"

"Just when you get in the moment they call cut." I smiled at Olette.

"They tend to do that a lot." She said, making me chuckle. "Don't worry, you are doing great as an amateur actor. Most newbies don't make it at their first audition.

"Then again, a lot of people don't really jump at the idea of playing a gay lead role." I couldn't help but add. She just laughed.

"True, but you can't always choose your role." She said, "I've played a few rles where I had to kiss a girl. It was just acting, nothing more from it."

"I guess. Still, it'll be weird."

"Of course." She said. While the crew got ready to shoot the next scene from within the shop, Olette and I talked. Even though she was a rising actress, she was still just a teenager at heart. Just like all of us. She loved to shop at the malls, and went to clubs where her friend Pence mixed tracks at. She wasn't this high class individual we see on television, who wears these expensive clothing, and mingling with other famous actors, artists, or actresses. She even told me she hated going to those things because she always had to be "perfect".

"All right Sora, we need you to walk into the shop again." One of the crewman said, bringing me from my seat and guiding me to the front of the shop. The extras all got back into position as the director sat down, and the set was hushed.

"Action!" Director Doe called out, once more, and I walked over to Nina, a little flustered, both because of the heat outside, and because that was how my character should have been. "Hey Nina, it's been a long time huh?" I said, with a sort of longing inflection in my voice.

"Yeah it has." She said a nervous sort of tone in her voice. An awkward pause was placed here, as we both fiddled with something of ours. "So…" She said.

"So…" I mimicked her. The two of us becoming completely awkward around each other, in a situation like this, it seems like Aaron would just wait patiently for her to say something. Aaron was somewhat opposite of Issac. While Issac was an ambitious man, wh strived to climb t the very top, always doing more and more, initiating conversations, and even going out to parties and clubs.

Aaron on the other hand was a very, nurturing kind of person. Always trying to blend with the background, writing and observing from afar, waiting for others, Aaron was a loner though. He never liked getting close to people, and only had a few friends he could count on in any situation. Although he was a loner, he still ended up falling for those he dated, even if it was fated to end.

"It's great seeing you again Aaron, how are you doing?" Nina asked me. I was taken back by surprise actually.

"You feel like, this is great? That we are seeing each other again?" I couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't, use that cliché Nina, please. We both know how…common that is." I chose the word carefully in my head. Thinking about how Aaron would respond to that. Nina's face was slightly hurt. I sighed, "Sorry...Let me start again. I'm fine Nina, how are you?"

She gave a sigh in return. "Cut!" The Director said again. "Olette," The director came over to give Olette a small pep talk about the next scene. "Remember, in the next scene you are a girl about to break Aaron's heart again. But, you are trying to do it as gently as you can." He said. We all got back to our positions after Olette said she understood. "Restart from Aaron's line 'You feel like this is great?' everyone!" Everyone shuffled around. "Action!" He called out as the set was silent.

"You feel like this is great? That we are seeing each other again?" Using the same inflection as before, I continues with the scene. "Don't use that cliché Nina. Please. We both know how…common that is." Her face once again was hurt, "Sorry…Let me start again. I'm fine Nina, how are you?" I ended, as she opened her mouth, and closed again, in deep thought. I knew it was an act, but she seemed like she was really transforming into Nina.

"Look Aaron," She reached for my hand on the table, as I was leaning forward. I saw this, and pulled away not wanting to touch the girl I once loved. She was taken aback, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I know how you get when you are writing. How lost within the story you become, and how you need to be pulled back from the fantasy and back into reality. Just because…" I knew she was searching for the right word, "It seemed like our story was just a fantasy in your head, doesn't mean I didn't love you. I still care for you." She looked up, hoping that something would remind her of the young man who she fell in love with when they were just teenagers drifting through life.

"You still care for me Nina?" I closed my eyes, Aaron wouldn't want to be looking at her face. He would be imagining all of the moments the two of them shared long ago. "Nina, everything I did was for you. I understand that I wasn't the easiest person to put up with, but still, every day I took the effort to go out with you every Saturday night."

"Aaron, those times we went out, you were still cooped up in your fantasy world!" She snapped at me, making me look up. Her long brown hair had a tint of red in the sunlight, as it matched her orange dress. "Every time we went out, you would talk about each of your characters. We would discuss everything about your world in your head!" I could see her struggling with what she had to say. Again, I had to admire the way she really portrayed Nina.

"The world in my head?" My voice was rising, and was on border of interrupting the whole coffee shop. "What do you mean the world in my head? Nina, the character of my novel is based off of you! My best-selling novel, the thing that supported us in these past three years of living together after high school was because of you! You became my inspiration!" I ran my hand through my hair.

"Yes I know about Nina the great archer, Nina the great thief, Nina the savior. This fantasy character who comes in as a heroine who refuses to ever give up. Going through three books that took her from the dungeons of castles to the tops of the mountain." She said, acid hissing in her voice. "You became infatuated with that Nina! Not me! You forgot about me!" Nina had her voice raised as well. "I became the fantasy, while she became your reality. After three years Aaron, I was nothing more than the reality that you didn't want to face. The real Nina wasn't the Nina of your dreams." She scoffed. "You never talked to me about anything." She said, giving a little huff as she leaned back in her chair.

"So, you go and screw my editor, my best friend?" I gave a mocking laugh. It was hollow and dark, something that I imagined Aaron would be very good at doing. "That got my attention."

"Because he paid attention to me, he actually worried about me, he called me to make sure I was ok Aaron! He was who you were three years ago!" Nina was about to cry, and I could see it in her eyes. The feelings were rolling over me now too. The feelings of sorrow and regret.

"Nina…" I said reaching over to her. I tried to touch her but she just pulled away. "Look, I'm sorry." I said, and I could feel the tears welling up in my own eyes. Nina's emotions flowing into me. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to…to show you what you meant to me." I said, my fists clenching up on the table. "I saw you as Nina in my stories. You were all of it. Please, I don't…I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me Aaron?" She looked at me like I was hopeless. "I was lost long ago Aaron. I was lost when you became lost with reality. I was lost," She just looked at me like I was crazy. "I was lost when you couldn't even have the courage to tell me that you loved me anymore."

"But I do love you! I have always loved you!" I retorted back quickly, those tears still being held back. I wasn't sure if it was because I was connecting with Aaron, Nina, or my real self. I was lost within the scene. "I haven't stopped loving you! When you said it that time, I wasn't me!"

"I'm sorry Aaron…" She just looked away from me. Far away into some other universe where the two of us would have worked out. "I don't love you." She said, and those words reverberated deep inside me. I felt like my heart was breaking. "I just wanted to give you back these…" She pulled out a set of keys, a picture of the two of us on the beach smiling, and finally the very first draft of my novel, where Nina wasn't some fantasy in a kingdom long forgotten, but a girl just living in the city as some kind of super hero. A concept I thought of in High School when I first met Nina.

I looked at the pages, worn out, as the ink was blotched and there was a couple of stains on them. "Goodbye." She said, running out of the coffee shop as tears rolled down my cheeks and splashed against the paper. I looked outside as people strolled through the window, and watched Nina walked down the street, away from my life.

A girl came up to my table and asked, "Sir would you like something?" I looked up to see Selphie looking at me, cheerful as always. I finally snapped back into reality and realized that 'I' did not refer to Aaron, but it was supposed to refer to me, Sora Lionheart.

"Just a coffee." I said, as I looked back out the windows, realizing the people walking down the street weren't normal people but just hired extras.

"Cut!" The Director called out as the scene played out by itself. Again, the crew was still slightly enthralled by the performance.

"Wow Sora! You did great!" Olette came up to me and congratulated me. "I heard about your performance this morning at the apartment. I'm impressed you haven't done acting before." She just smiled at me, encouragingly. "I feel like I was lost within your words."

"Me?" I said shocked, scratching the back of my head as I laughed nervously. "That was you Olette! I felt like I was really Aaron, and I was fighting with Nina! When you began crying, I couldn't help but forget who I was."

"No Sora, you brought me into the scene. We just played off of each other." She smiled again as the Director came over to us.

"That is what makes great actors." Director Doe said. "When the two can work together to draw an audience into the scene, and into the moment, and the actors lose themselves in their character." He gave a sigh of relief. "This is going to be a great movie. I can feel it." He just chuckled slightly.

"Wah! Sora! You did so great!" Selphie came over to give me a big hug. "I can't believe that was you! I had to make sure I was seeing you, not Aaron. I was so lost, they had to push me to walk over to you!"

"Ya man, I had to make sure that I wasn't constantly looking at you as the scene went on. Man, you kept me from taking fake orders." Zell said ruffling my hair.

The three of us laughed as Olette stood next to the Director. I heard her say to him, "You are going to direct an amazing Movie Director Doe."

"Yes I think so too." The Director just smiled.

* * *

Roxas POV

It was a long day after greeting the cast and seeing Sora act. It was all I could think about through the day. I even messed up a few lines when I was filming for the season finale of the sitcom. The way he fluidly got up from the bed, to walking across the room, his muscles seemed to glow in the morning light. His smile as he prepared to film, and then the way his eyes glowed when he shook my hand. He was just a small actor, yet it seemed like he was so familiar with all of it. It just rubbed me the wrong way.

I plopped down onto the couch, my head resting on Namine's lap. She played with my hair teasingly after cooking us dinner, the television playing in the background as we talked about our day. "Ugh, I can't believe I might be outshined by a newbie!" I said, as I bit at a pillow.

My flat was in downtown L.A. where the lights of the city still twinkled to life even this late at night. It was a magnificent view of the skyline way up high, with my white walls lined with famous paintings, black furniture lay about with a giant flatscreen television, and a wall dedicated to just movies. It had three bedrooms, and three restrooms, with a kitchen and den area.

"You will be fine. Remember? The director made this part for you, and you will be a giant hit." Namine comforted me. I couldn't help but melt under her warm gaze, and warm hands. "Just relax, and fine that groove you always have with me."

"How can I have a groove with a guy? It's not like he looks anything like you!" I gave a giant sigh again. I was just frustrated with actors now a days.

"You will do great. Please, can we talk about something else?" She just giggled as I leaned up and gave her a kiss.

"Sure." I said. "What do you wanna talk about."

"Well, how about we talk about the fact that I will be appearing in the film with you?" I leapt up from the couch.

"Really?" I said, excited for the first time today.

"Yeah. I made a few calls, and Aaron's friend he meets on the island will be played by me." She said, and I couldn't help but just lean in and kiss her right then. "Roxas, stop, that's s embarrassing."

"But, that's great! Then, maybe I can actually enjoy myself over there." I smiled up at her. I just loved Namine when she looked at me, with those eyes of hers. Her misty blue eyes were beautiful. That was when a flash of deep blue flashed through my head with a brilliant smile, and brunette spikes, stared at me. I shook my head and scowled. That couldn't have been Sora could it?

My cellphone rang, on the counter, and I got up to get it. I saw it was Cid and picked up the call. "Cid." I said, as a greeting.

"Roxas, I just wanted to let you know that they are expecting you to be coming to the last scene that they are shooting at the beach. So keep the end of your month schedule free." Cid reported.

"All right." I said, marking it on my calendar. "Anything else?"

"I thought you might want to know how the rookie is doing." My heart seemed to accelerate at the news. Of course I was interested in knowing how Sora was doing on his first day. He was going to be another Actor I had to compete against right? "I must say, he is a natural born Actor. His scene in the coffee shop, was something that had the Director in awe. Olette and Sora managed to play the scene together beautifully with only one take being needed. It seems like they found a great actor." Cid said, a sense of self-gratification in his voice, being part of the team that found him.

"Is that it?" I said, a little too hastily. My words seemed to hold a malice I didn't realize I was using.

"Yup. I'll leave you to your business." He said, "Make sure you don't let this fact go to your head kid. You both are young actors, and I know you are a hothead."

"Sure Cid. I won't." I said impatient. Cid and I got along, but right now I didn't even wanna talk to anyone but Namine. "See you tomorrow."

"Later Kid." He said, before hanging up the phone.

I slouched my way back to the couch, plopping once again onto Namine's lap, groaning. "Sora did well today huh?" I just nodded into her lap. "Again, it'll be okay Roxas. Stop whining like a little brat."

"I'm not whining like a brat!" I whined like a little brat. I pouted as she just laughed and shook her head.

"I swear Roxas, I have no idea what to do with you." She said.

"Good." I kissed her again.

"I hope that you can move past this little jealousy over Sora." She played with my hair, "This is going to be a great movie for you."

"I hope this is going to be a great movie for me…" I said as I hugged her.

Namine went home, since she had an early job in the morning. I showered, changed into my gym shorts, shirtless, and went to bed, with the satin sheets pulled over my body. I loved the way they felt on my body, like a silky layer of protection. It was bliss. As I lay there, my eyes closed trying to go to sleep. My mind drifted back to images of this morning, Sora smiling at me, with his sapphire eyes just lighting up at the sight of me, commenting on my movie, my surprise when he mentioned my very first movie. I couldn't help but smile at the naïve actor's face.

* * *

A/N: So this is the ending of chapter two! I hope you all like where this is going. I am debating making this story just centered on the movie, or continue even after the movie ends. It'll be at least a fifteen chapter story, just for your information. I really enjoy writing this story, because it's so, different. Though, if you are an actor or an actress I wouldn't mind if you reviewed or messaged me to help me out with how an actual like set works., because I've been basically winging this. But, yes I hope you all review this story with what you think, and possibly some critique. Thanks guys! Read and Review


	3. Acting and Friends

A/N: Hey! Sorry guys about keeping you all waiting, but I swear it'll be good. My laptop broke so I lost most of the data for all of my stories. So if you are a fan of any of my other stories, I actually had most of the next chapter for "An Unexpected Brother" and "You're my Everything", but...it was all deleted from my hardrive when my laptop broke. (It's still broken by the way) so I now have to re-write them again, and I don't feel like it! So, it'll be a bit, sorry everyone. I hope you do like this chapter though, it's a long chapter, and extremely entertaining I think.

Disclaimer: Do not own KH.

Reviews:

Eternal: Thanks for the advice. You helped me a lot when it came to the next scene in this chapter. It makes sense they might do it out of order because of locations and the way it'll have to be done. I'm glad I have something right when it comes to the story haha. I'm still working out the kinks of the whole story itself. I'm sorry about the POV thing, writing multiple stories, you get confused.

YourofficialEditor: It'll be mostly centered on the movie I think. For pre-production and then post-production. After that though I'm not entirely sure if I will continue it or not, still debating, but thank you.

Shino: Thanks, I'm glad it's a little more unique then. I think it's funny thinking about an actor's live like this, especially one who is just up and coming.

XionAmmy: Thank you! I plan on updating at least once a month...at least it'll be long.

LuckyDreamer: Yes I will always love this pairing for some reason. I just love Roxas and his personality and then Sora of course haha. I don't think I could write movies for a living, that stress, and dealing with that many people *shivers* not my style I guess haha.

Gagaboy: Thanks, I'm glad I got the approval of an actor than. Are you in any movies I should look out for? Then I can be like "Hey! He reads my story! Awesome!" Haha. I'm good at winging things, that's how I did a lot of my tests in school, ended up doing pretty well haha.

Lillith: I'm glad you are getting into it, and am honored to have it read by many, including you. The jealousy will begin shortly, I promise. Maybe not in this chapter, but in upcoming ones. Trust me, I can ramble on too, I mean look at it, it turns into a story. I understand the rambles of many I guess. In the story there shall be many awkward moments, more interactions between characters, and then a very...surprising ending, I promise. I didn't actually intend to have that as the ending, it was supposed to be completely different, but whatever haha.

Midnight: Yeah, I was thinking about it while watching "The Avengers" about how these people's lives must be completely different, and was wondering how many of them before and after they became actors. It's pretty entertaining. YEs Roxas starts to become more aware of Sora in this chapter because of his acting, and other things that happen. Can't spoil it. ABout them getting parts, Zell and Selphie got minor roles in it, while Kairi has a bigger role, but still pretty minor character. It was just a spur of the moment thing to continue the story! Leave me alone.

* * *

Sora's POV

The sun was casting a brilliant hue of orange, yellow, and purple as the sunset in the horizon. We were here on the boardwalk trying to capture one of the ending scenes for the movie. Aaron and Issac realize that what they shared might have been more than what they thought it was. So, Issac ends up flying to Los Angeles, and Aaron flies to New York. They go to the others workplace, to get any information on the other. Somehow Aaron gets Issac's number, and calls him as Issac walks along the boardwalk, thinking that Aaron would be on the beach.

I was going to be meeting Kairi and some other friends around the area after shooting so I hung around, even though I was done for the day. For some reason though, Roxas hasn't even looked at me even though I've been here all day.

"Huh, didn't expect her to be here." I heard a very rough voice say, sneaking up on me. I nearly jumped as he spoke.

"Who?" I asked, looking up at Cid who snuck up on me.

"The girl talking to the director, that's Namine, Roxas and her are dating." He said, as he lit a cigarette. I was leaning against a wall as I tried to steer clear of the workers way. I looked over at Roxas's trailer as he was getting ready for the scene.

"Oh yeah! I recognize her from some television shows, and from their first movie." I smiled. Cid just gave a grunt as a response.

We just continued to idly chat about random tidbits about the on coming weeks of shooting. About the different areas we would have to shoot at, talking about the Empire State Building, and other landmarks we planned to be shooting at in New York City.

"Well, gotta go, seems like the director is going to start." He said, stepping on his cigarette bud. He said as if a little annoyed before walking towards his seat where he could observe the scene.

"All right people! The sun is going down, so we only have a few shots. Let's all do our best." The director said, the megaphone carrying his weak voice. I noticed that Namine had a seat next to the director as I pulled out my script to look over the scene and my lines would read like as Roxas talked. "Action!" The director called and we watched from television screens as Roxas ran down the boardwalk, rushing to see if Aaron was there.

We then saw Roxas come to a halt in front of us as he slowly walked towards the barrier separating the beach from the sidewalk and he leaned over the railing as the phone rang in his pocket. He looked at the number, scrutinizing the unfamiliarity of it, and answered. "Hello?" He waited too long for the next part, maybe three to four seconds after what should have been said. "Oh, well...I guess that...shit." He gave a frustrated sigh. "Sorry everyone!" He called as he shut the phone and turned towards the crew. He screwed up his line.

I watched as Namine smiled lonvingly at Roxas just giggling. "It's okay Roxas, just take it easy." The director said. "We'll do it again!" The director called out. Everyone went back into their place and they did the scene again...and again...and again.

"I'm so sorry, this whole silence on the other end of the phone is jsut...awkward." He said, his brows coming together in frustration. I couldn't help but snicker a little bit, since this was the almighty actor Roxas.

"It's all right." The director sighed. The sun was going to be gone by the time Roxas actually got the scene, and this was supposed to be only one day shoot.

"How about actually have him talk to Sora Mr. Doe?" Namine suggested. "If Sora actually says his line, then it'll help Roxas with his timing, and allow him to maybe remember his words as well." She so helpfully added.

"Sounds like a good idea. Sora?" HE looked for me, finding me leaning against one of the buildings. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all!" I said smiling, "Just tell me what you need me to do!" I said as someone came to lead me to a table inside one of the stores where they set up equipment. Television screens that monitored all of the cameras. They let me put in one headphone in as I heard the Director start the scene again.

Roxas appeared on the screen, and I actually saw the movie playing out before me from all the different angles. Finally we reached the scene as someone beside me called the cellphone in his pocket. His face scrutinized the unfamiliar number again as he picked up. I heard his voice on the other end of the phone, "Hello?"

"H-hello?" I said sounding a little panicked. "Issac? Please tell me this is Issac."

"Huh? A-aron?" I saw the confused look on his face through the screen and couldn't help but give out a small chuckle, which changed Roxas's features into that of happiness.

"Y-yeah. This is Aaron. I know that I'm not supposed to call you, and you don't want anything to do with me but I'm he-"

"I'm here in Los Angeles Aaron." I could see Roxas face soften as he said this. "Come down here to the boardwalk, I'm at the beach."

"What? You are?" I said taken aback as my character should be. "Issac, I'm in New York City! Why are you in Los Angeles?" I watched as the surprise crossed Roxas face and there was a silence between us as something not part of the script happened. We both started laughing.

The situation was ridiculous. It was different to say the least, from most of the movies Hollywood had to offer where they would meet again on a beach like where they first met each other. The girl waiting for them, but this wasn't a man and a woman, they were both men, so both took the initiative ending up in this situation, making it hilarious, and I guess we both thought so.

"I guess we both had the same idea." Roxas face went back to it's relaxed, softened features as he went back to the script. "This isn't the right way to tell you this Aaron, but I just, I couldn't stop thinking about you." My heart fluttered at the way he said that, I saw him scratching his head, a little embarrassed. "I didn't realize it but that time in Destiny Isles, they were...they were..." he tried finding the right words.

"Perplexing." I finished the sentence for him, smiling.

"Sure, perplexing can be the right word for it." He chuckled. "But, I've never felt the way I did when I was with you. I can still remember that small journal you carried around with you, where you just wrote whatever came to your mind. I miss joking with you, and just kind of being with you! I love you Aaron!" He shouted into the phone. The extras around him gave him an odd look as they walked by. "I know it sounds crazy but..."

"I love you too Issac!" I shouted back, just as I interrupted him. "Come on! Do you really think that I would just gallivant my way to New York City for no reason? Of course I came to see you! I mean I went and stole this number from your office!"

"You did what?"

"Nothing." I played innocent, as he chuckled. "Issac, I just came here to tell you that you were an asinine, horrible, condescending, hypocritical jerk who toyed with me." He frowned at this, "But for some reason I couldn't help but fall for you. I never wanted to go from that hidden spring behind the waterfall. Where we didn't need to keep up the facade of our lives to anyone, where we could really be ourselves."

"Then what are we going to do about this then?" A very playful smile played upon his lips as he said this. I just chuckled to myself.

"Well, if I'm here, and you are there, we really can't do anything can we?" I laughed.

"Well..."He said in mock thought, "This is a very disappointing end to trying to be romantic and sweep you off your feet."

"You sweeping me off my feet? All right hot shot, let's not get too carried away." I teased him right back. "You would not have swept me off my feet. Unlike some girl, I am not very fond of your money, your rank in your company, nor the sports car you probably drive as a compensation for your t-"

"Fuck you." He just laughed before I could even finish. "It won't matter anyway since I took another unexpected vacation from the company."

"You just took up and left didn't you?"

I heard him chuckle softly. "Yup."

"You are a dumbass." I responded to him. He faked a wince. "It's all right, apparently that board meeting you left was supposed to be to tell you about a promotion, although I am not sure you will get it anymore."

"Oh?" He gave a smirk, "And how do you know that was what the meeting was about?"

"I ran into your girlfriend." I saw him freeze at the mention of it. "She seemed surprised to see me to say the least. Actually, she is the one that gave me your number."

I could see the relief fill his face as he took in the information. In the film, he runs out of the board meeting and meets his girlfriend who works as an accountant at the company. After telling her that he loved someone else, and that he was sorry he runs to Los Angeles. "So she knows...?" He asked timidly, completely out of character.

"Of course she knows Issac." I couldn't help but let out my own chuckle come out as I said this. "She told me everything, and even told me that the board members were a little upset at you leaving, but understood that you wouldn't have left unless it was an emergency, so I suggest you come up with something quick."

"I'll tell them the truth." Was all he said.

"Right, telling them you ran off because you had to go see a guy you love in Los Angeles would be a great idea."

"Well what do you think I should say then Mr. Writer?" We both paused, just as it says in the script.

"After a terrible accident at the beach where a close friend of yours was hit by a car, he was rushed to the hospital, and since his emergency contact hasn't been changed since he moved from New York, you were his Emergency Contact." I said something that wasn't out of the script.

His face was surprised at first before continuing. "Wow, sounds solid enough." We both laughed.

"That's why they pay me the big bucks." I teased again.

There was a long silence, "We still haven't decided what to do. It's almost night time here." He said, the stress and sleep was even in his voice. Through the screen the sun was setting fast as the sun almost made its way across the sky.

"Go to my apartment and sleep." I said, as I recited out the address for my apartment. "I'll be the only door painted red in the building and there should be a painting across the hall from my door. Behind it should be my key. Go there and sleep, and I'll see you in the morning." I said, a soft loving feeling in my voice.

I was surprised when his face smiled softly, it was supposed to be happy with surprise, but no it softened again in a loving smile.

"Thanks Aaron." He said, and he tagged a line in at the end. "I can't wait to see you."

I was shocked into surprise, before the pause could get any longer I decided to add a line in myself. "The hotshot, actually thanking me? Man, what did I do to you?" I watched as Roxas smiled.

"Shut up will yah?" He said before hanging up the phone. I chuckled as I heard the director yelled cut. The people who were listening into the phone conversation were laughing and giving me a big thumbs up as the rest of the crew were at a lost of the conversation that just held up between us. I got up as the crew patted me on the back as I walked outside.

I walked towards the director and he just beamed at me as I approached, Namine was smiling at me as well. "Thank you so much for staying to do that scene Sora." He looked like he was about to bow respectfully.

"I'm surprised I haven't seen you in any other movie Sora, by what I heard you sounded so professional." Namine complicated. I just kinda blushed and shook my head.

"Trust me, I wasn't planning on doing this. I was dragged to do so by my friend Kairi." I said, modestly.

"Oh? Kairi? Really now? I never knew that she had such talented friends. I guess it would explain that she would surround herself with talented friends." She just giggled, making me blush slightly. "Tell her I say hello."

"Of course!" I said, "Actually, I'm going to go meet her at a local restaurant nearby if you would like to join us." I informed her respectfully.

"Oh, I would love to, if Roxas will be ok with coming along as well. We planned on going out to eat anyway." She said. "Speak of the devil." She said as he stormed over, no doubt angry at something.

* * *

Roxas POV

I couldn't believe what Cid just said to me! I thought as I glared towards that nobody named Sora. After ending that scene I felt excited about filming now, because of how well that scene went. The banter between Sora and I felt natural and fun that I thought I did extremely well, getting pats on the back by the crew, and the director congratulating me, before I went to go talk to my freaking manager Cid. "I see you haven't figured it out yet." He said, lighting up a smoke as I approached him.

"What?" I asked, a little suspicious of him at the time.

"The fact that you weren't actually acting." He informed me before inhaling the chemicals in that cigarette.

"What are you talking about? I did perfect, if I say so myself." I was a little smug after nailing the scene.

"Of course you did." He said nonchalantly, it angered me slightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I was tired, and didn't want to deal with whatever he had to say.

"He was leading you Roxas. He played you in his hand, and made you act out the scene so that he was the one leading. You needed him to act the way you did. To act so naturally, you had to hear him saying his lines, I saw him in the tent, he remembered every line perfectly. He pegged you down." He said, inhaling again.

"Are you mental? I was the one that nailed the scene, I was the one who was being taped, not him." I said, getting pissed off. I wanted to go find Namine so that we could leave already. I wasn't going to sit here and take this criticism of my acting skills, so I walked away.

"Hey hot shot," Cid said, freezing me in place, "Don't let your pride blind you from the truth." He said, his voice growing distance as he walked away. I just continued to move forward towards Namine.

Which brings us back to my glaring of the person who just "played" me as Cid so elegantly put. I approached the three of them, no doubt showing my anger towards the naive actor. Namine greeted me with a small peck on the cheek, but still no use to abate my anger. My agent just practically told me I sucked as an actor.

"Um...Hey." Sora said, raising his hand as an attempt to greet me. I just shot him another glare.

"Great job out there Roxas." Director Doe gave a fragile smile, "It seems though that I must be going to help out with editing, so I'll leave you three to your own devices." He said before walking away towards the truck loading some of the equipment.

Namine turned towards me, "So Roxas, Sora just invited us to go out with Kairi and some of his friends for dinner." She said cheerfully. I just shot Sora another glare as she said this. He was scratching the back of his head, looking around at nothing. I could have sworn I saw a tinge of a blush...not that it mattered anyways. "Do you think we could go?"

"Nam, you know I have a reservation already across town." I kind of whined as I turned towards her. "Besides, our plan every Friday is to go out and then watch a movie."

"Yeah, and we can always go watch a movie after grabbing lunch with everyone." Namine just smiled at me, and I just couldn't help but give a sigh. I knew that whenever she wanted something it was going to happen whether I argued or not.

"Besides, I believe I should get to know my partner in this film a little better." Sora just beamed at me as he put his hand on my shoulder, and it was like electricity flowed between my shoulder and his hand making me feel very aware of his touch. I just looked at him wide-eyed, trying to see if he felt what I did, but nothing in his features gave anything away.

In the end, I just nodded at the two of them, my anger seeming to dissolve by his touch. "Yay!" Namine cheered. "So where are we going to be eating tonight?" She asked as I felt the warmth of Sora's hand remove itself from my shoulder.

"Heh, actually because my friends are relatively cheap, we are actually going to be eating at Chili's." He just said nervous about our reaction.

"Oh! That sounds delicious." Namine said.

"Really?" He asked us surprised.

"Just because we are actors, doesn't mean we don't enjoy normal, reasonably charged food sometimes." I hissed at his surprise. No doubt judging us because we were "High class"

Usually whenever I tell this to someone they get angry at me. Namine shot me a glare, but both of us were taken a back as Sora just laughed as we walked down the boardwalk. "Sorry! I wasn't saying that to offend you in any way." He just smiled, and I felt my lips twitch in either annoyance or in an actual, genuine smile. I wasn't sure. "Just never thought that the big time Namine and Roxas would be ok with eating at a place like Chili's. Which reminds me, I should go warn everyone that you will be joining us before they stare and gawk at you two." He informed us before pulling out his phone to text his friends, and walking ahead to making some phone calls.

I just chuckled as I watched him talk excitedly on the phone. "Is that I smile I am seeing Roxas Strife?" Namine teased me as we continued to follow behind him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said, rearranging my face so that I wasn't smiling anymore. "It's just entertaining seeing the fact that we have to be announced before sitting down with people who aren't actors."

"Sure it is Rox, sure it is." She just giggled, no doubt seeing right through me, as she always does. "You need to lighten up some though hun, because Sora is actually a very nice person by what I've seen. He's...genuine, something that our industry lost." She said, being her insightful self.

"Maybe, just pisses me off that after working from the bottom, this...kid gets his big shot right away." I let out frustratingly.

"Oh will you stop being so jealous and let it go. He is a great person, and deserves to be given his chance. Besides he is the same age as us." Namine said, before Sora ran back to where we were.

"Ok, so after some arguing among my friends, and some excited talk amongst the females of our group, they have all agreed that it would be fine for you to join us." Sora just smiled in such a way that seemed to glow in the dark...but I mean of course when Namine smiled back it shined.

"Why would they be arguing?" Namine asked, interested in the commotion.

He just kind of nervously laughed and shook his head in amusement, scratching the back of his head. "See..." He started, walking in step with Namine, "You have to understand that my group of friends are...eccentric. All of us came from various backgrounds that when we clash, it's...very interesting." He said, choosing his words carefully.

"Ah, I guess that would make sense." Namine said thoughtfully.

"Heh, yeah." Sora said smiling whimsically at this. No doubt he was thinking about his friends. I continued to stay quiet, still going over what Cid said to me. Still can't believe this kid outshined me. "By the way Roxas, I know that you'll love the chicken here, they might not be 'high-end' but trust me, drenched in their chipotle sauce it gives it a certain zing." He just shot me one of his smiled that just made me look away blushing, lucky that the dark probably hid the blush on my cheeks. I grabbed Namine's hand as we walked, squeezing it.

"Oh, cool." I managed to say. Chicken incidentally was my favorite kind of food. It was strange having someone actually thinking about what I wanted and being sincere about it. Usually people are trying to buy my attention and ordering me high-end seafood, cocktails, drinks, or something or the other.

I looked over at Namine and she just gave me a small smirk as she realized that I was actually embarrassed. I just glared at her in a "Oh-shut-it" kind of look which made her laugh and look ahead.

Sora and Namine discussed about the movie and the progress it was making. Apparently in the past couple of weeks most of Sora's scenes were already taken care of here in L.A. The only thing left was the scenes with Roxas, a final scene between Nina and Aaron, and the final scene of the movie with Aaron and Issac meeting again at the apartment. The director wanted to save it though, for when they got back from Hawaii. In a week we would be heading over to New York city.

We reached the Chili's and the place was packed with families and people all coming out for dinner. I couldn't help but laugh at the place we were eating at. "Come on!" Sora said opening the door, it seemed like a million people were talking at once as we entered, but the people waiting for their table seemed to just stop and gawk at Nam and I. I gave a small sigh. Sora noticed this and just rolled his eyes before motioning us to follow him to the back. "I knew bringing you two would cause a commotion." He laughed as we made our way to a table in the back.

"Namine! Hi!" I heard a red-headed girl wave at us as we approached. Her purple eyes were piercing as she smiled at us. This was no doubt Kairi, the rambunctious girl that Namine told me about. She was sweet to most of her friends, but Nam warned me to never piss her off.

"Hey Kairi!" She smiled and gave a small wave as we reached the table. There were three empty seats in between Kairi, and a boy with a boy with oddly wild and spiky blonde hair. Namine took the seat closest to Kairi and Sora took the one next to the blonde boy. They greeted each other in some weird handshake. It left me to take the seat between the two of them.

"So everyone, I want to introduce to you guys Namine and Roxas." Sora announced to his friends. Namine smiled and gave a wave of her hand, as I just used to fingers to give a salute. "Roxas, Namine, let me introduce you guys to Selphie and Zell." He gestured to the couple holding hands, a brunette girl and a blond boy with what looked like a Dragon tattooed on the left side of his face.

"Yo!" Zell said, grinning.

"Oh man, I can't believe I'm here next to THE Namine and THE Roxas! Can I j-" The girl was starting to say before her mouth was covered by a gloved hand, being attached to her boyfriend.

"Shush now hun, let Sora finish." He said. I sniggered when she bit his hand.

"I...actually have to say that is normal for them." Sora shrugged at us as he continued his introductions. "Wakka," He pointed at the very built man with orange hair who just gave a big grin, "and Lulu, who surprisingly never comes out with us unless bribed with the fact that I will refuse to work unless she does." He added in as a pale woman dressed in black, and used purple make-up threw what looked like a knife at Sora, who dodged easily. She just closed her eyes and huffed in greeting. "Don't worry, she won't kill you, just me." He said a little too light heartedly. To me, Lulu looked to be the oldest out of the twenty year olds here, though Kairi informed me that she was only twenty two. "Tidus, our sports star." He said pointing to the boy next to him. I recognized him as being on the olympic team for the American Soccer team. They say he has a contract already set up for him when he graduates. "Of course you know Kairi." He then gestured to the red-headed girl. "And, thats it..." He said, before everyone began to ask Sora, Namine, and I a torrent of questions.

"Holy crap! I saw you in Midnight Rise, dude, you were so badass." The boy known as Tidus said as he talked to me. Sora having a discussion with Lulu and Wakka. Namine distracted by the girls.

I just smirked, "Thanks man," I said, "It was fun playing a role where I actually got to be the badass instead of helping him." I laughed.

"So, I have to ask. Do you like guys?" Tidus asked with a completely serious look on his face.

I just shook my head and laughed before turning and kissing Namine. "Does that answer your question?" I retorted.

"Not really." He said, grabbing Sora by the shoulders and giving him a quick kiss. Making everyone stop what they were talking about and looking at the two boys kissing. "I'm not gay, but I just kissed Sora." He shrugged.

"Why the hell did you just kiss me?" Sora looked at him perplexed, and so confused. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I pinched the bridge of my nose. What the hell did I get myself into by agreeing to this.

"Nothing little man, just proving a point to Roxas." He said, ruffling Sora's hair.

"So you had to use me as the fool to kiss?" He just looked at Tidus like he was an idiot.

"Oh come on Sora, you liked it. Look at the blush on your cheeks." Kairi teased him, making the blush to deepen.

"Shut up Kai!" He groaned putting his head down.

"You are going to have to get used to it anyways, you'll be kissing Roxas in two months." Selphie added cheerfully, as Zell winked at me as if they were sharing that thought. I felt the heat in my cheeks rise at that and groaned as well.

"Hey I'm not that bad of kisser now am I?" Tidus laughed, making a puppy dog face at Sora.

"Tidus, the only thing you know how to kiss is the floor when you trip over your own feet." Lulu added, with a very bored tone in her face.

"Nice Lu! Hit him in his pride as a sporty guy, and his clumsiness." Wakka guffawed as Lulu slapped the back of his head. "Ouch Ya! I meant it as a compliment to you!" Lulu just shook her head as they settled back into place.

I raised my head and looked at Namine pleading with her. "I like them." She giggled, making me groan.

"And we like yah too!" Kairi laughed as she wrapped her arm around Namine. My eye twitched at the fact that she was touching Namine so friendly.

After the commotion settled down and we ordered our drinks, Namine ordering some coca-cola while I ordered some Strawberry Lemonade, we were all looking at things to eat. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I actually saw the pictures of food. "Nam, you wanna go grab this 2 for twenty deal?" I asked her, I mean we didn't have to save money, but I didn't want to just blow all my money away on random things.

"Actually, I am already ordering that with Kairi." Namine said, apologetically.

"Sorry blondie, I stole your girlfriend." Kairi winked at me and giggled. I just shook my head and sighed, why Namine liked these people I had no idea.

"Oh, Roxas, if you wanna get the two for twenty, I'll split it with you." He smiled at me and I just, I don't know why but again I felt that heat rising in my cheeks as I just gave a nod of the head in agreement. "So what do you wanna do for an appetizer?" He said, still smiling at me as he looked over at my menu. Tidus stealing his own.

"Umm..." I said, just kind of aware of how close and friendly he was getting. I just chose the first thing I saw under the appetizer list, "Texas Cheese fries." I said.

"Really?" He just chuckled, "I never would have thought you would put cheese on your fries. Took you for more of a ketchup guy." He just chuckled. I just shrugged, it was still weird for me to be treated like...a person. Usually when I'm at dinner with this many people it was for some kind of meeting with producers.

"I'm still young, I can enjoy cheese on my fries just as much as the next guy." I scoffed out, making him laugh.

"Sorry sorry, just still odd seeing you in this new light. Instead of 'that great actor in the movie' as Selphie likes to elegantly put." Sora apologized.

"It's no problem." I said, keeping up my cool demeanor as I looked back at the menu. I looked back up and saw Sora scrutinizing me. "What?" I asked a little taken aback.

"Nothing..." He trailed off looking at the menu. "Anyways, what do you want as your entree then?" I looked at the menu and looked specifically at the Chicken Crispers with Honey Chipotle sauce and I could feel my mouth salivate just at the sound of it.

"I know what I want." Was all I said before closing the menu and leaning back, my hands going to on top of my head.

"Not going to tell me eh?" Was all I heard Sora say. I didn't want to look at him at the moment as I took in everyone's conversation. Kairi and Namine were discussing their roles on a previous show. While Selphie, Wakka, Lulu, and Zell discussed how the movie would affect the business of the store, I remember hearing that the coffee shop scene would be shot at a store owned by Sora's friend somewhere in discussion with Cid. Selphie went on that her fifteen seconds of fame would be all worth it. Tidus and Sora were in deep talk about a book that was coming out soon, something about dragons or something. Instead trying to engage these..."common folk" as I heard another actor once say to me once. I decided to just bide my time.

"Why hello everybody! Glad to see you guys decided to drop by." A girl in a waitress outfit said. She had shoulder length, straight, black hair, and deep dark brown eyes."Lulu, I'm especially glad for you to join us." She hugged the pale woman.

"I'm glad I could see you as well Rinoa." Lulu responded.

"Rinoa!" Sora jumped up and gave the newcomer, Rinoa, a hug. "I would like you to meet my co-star and his girlfriend, Namine and Roxas." Sora said introducing the two of us. Namine shook her hand, and I did in turn.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you two. Treat my Sora well will yah?" Rinoa winked at me playfully and I couldn't help but chuckle nervously.

"Namine, Roxas, I would like to introduce you to ny older brother's current girlfriend Rinoa Heartilly." He formally introduced.

"Yeah, tell your brother he owes me a date by the way." She said as she pulled out her notepad. "So what do you guys want, switched tables with your previous waitress so I could actually have a conversation." She gave a heartfelt grin.

One by one everyone gave their order. Namine ordered the chips with Kairi, and got Quesadillas for her entree. When it got to Sora and I though, "So, let me guess, Honey Chipotle Chicken Crispers, with loaded mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob?" She said just teasing Sora, who replied with a glare. "Knew it." She just giggled. "And you blondie?" I could hear Kairi snickering at the fact that his new nickname was sticking.

When I realized that I was about to order the exact same thing as Sora I felt something catch in my throat. Until Namine hit me on the back. "Um, the exact same thing as Sora." I said. Both Namine and Sora were surprised. I was even surprised at myself, and I had no idea why, but again I blushed. I hated the fact that I was blushing more often in the span of a few hours than I have in the span of a year. It wasn't right for an actor, and I continued to just glare at Sora, who has started to become the bane in my life, outshining me, making me flustered around people, and then dragging Namine and I to eat with them. I jsut wanted to go eat with my girlfriend in a nice, quiet restaurant. But no, I just had to meet Sora Lionheart for this movie...

* * *

Sora POV

I handed the menu back to Rinoa as i gave the once again blushing Roxas a curious look. "What is this guys problem?" I couldn't help but think as I once again turned to Lulu and Wakka's conversation about future developments for the coffee shop. Lulu intended to either expand the shop to include a loft area and put in some devices to make the cafe a little more up to date, or open up another location where someone else would manage while she stayed where she was. "Either way it's going to be a lot of work." She gave a huff of exhaustion as she rubbed her temples.

"Come on Lulu, I know you'll be fine. Just gotta take the effort in doing something." I encouraged her.

"That, or just spend it on a vacation, yah?" Wakka inserted his own input onto the situation, making me laugh a little until I saw the annoyed look on Lulu's face.

"Just think it over Lulu, I'm sure whatever you do it'll be good for business." I tried to catch her attention.

"Just let me know if you see another prospective location." Lulu said apathetically, no doubt stressed about her business.

"Will do!" I nodded, before my attention was drawn back to the rest of the table.

"The location is supposed to be set in Hawaii, and we are going to be there for a good month or two." Kairi commented on some question someone asked, it was probably Selphie who was always asking questions.

"You aren't going to New York though are you Kairi? We still have to shoot the season finale of 'A High School Story' remember?" Namine added helpfully.

"No, since my character is only there in Hawaii, I get to stay here and have to meet the rest of the crew after taking care of the finale of most of the shows I'm in."

"That's always good to hear." Selphie smiled pleasantly. She then turned her eyes to me, "Sora! How are you coping with the fact that you are going to be a major actor?" I just chuckled and shook my head, leave it to Selphie to keep conversation going.

I just shrugged, "No real coping exists since I don't really see the big deal about it."

"Sora you are aware about the post-production duties of the actors of major films like this right?" Namine looked concerned as Roxas just sat there smirking.

"Post-production duties...?" I looked at her confused.

"After a major film is put into theaters, before it comes out the main cast tends to go talk to local radio stations, interviews, and even parties to talk about the movie and spread good things about it." Namine talked as if this was just everyday life to her, though I guess it was for her. "Then when the movie comes out, it'll be more interviews and talkshows to discuss the new upcoming face, the way that it was taken in by critics, and then how the audience likes or hates it."

"It's a very arduous detail that we all have to do as a job for the movie. It's in the contract we signed for the film." Roxas said casually.

I banged my head against the table and sipped my water. "Kai, you never told me about this!"

"I have never been in a major movie as one of the main cast." She shrugged innocently. "Sorry Sor."

"Curse you movie magic." I raised my fist in acursement.

I heard Namine laughing and lifted my head to see Roxas smiling at the notion, without a doubt thinking of his own reasons he loves and hates the movie industry.

"You look better smiling then snickering Roxas." I said without even thinking about it, making both him and Namine freeze at this gesture. I watched as Namine's eyes went wide as Roxas turned red.

"Oh, well," He coughed, "Thanks I guess." Was all he said before getting up, "I'm going to use the restroom."

We all just watched confused as he left, all eyes turning on Namine, "He...doesn't take compliments well." She explained further, "In the acting industry we have to deal with people who aren't exactly up front about themselves, only showing the best of them and end up using compliments to gain favor. I can handle it a tad better than Roxas can, but when someone genuine comes along, Roxas gets...flustered."

"I don't know how I would ever deal with that kind of pressure, man that blows." Zell said, leaning back in his chair. "Gotta suck always having to keep yourself a secret." He finished, as Kairi and I shared a small look between us.

"I always knew being an actress would be incredibly tough, that's why I stayed away from it." Selphie commented, she was going into business management though, so she knows that it might be the same case.

"There will always be people in your lives that fake their way through, looking to use others to get ahead until they reach the top knowing nothing of their journey." Lulu drank some of her drink after endowing us with her wisdom. Even though she was only twenty-two, she was incredibly wise.

"Oh Lulu, will you stop that." Rinoa said with our food finally ready for us.

"Food!" We all cried out, scaring Namine, as Tidus, Zell, Kairi, Selphie, and I all yelled out.

"Savages...I swear." Rinoa shook her head playfully. as her colleague passed out the food.

"I am sorry Namine. This is probably not the right kind of atmosphere you are used to." Lulu apologized for the rest of us as Zell, Selphie, and Kairi got their plates and immediately stuffed their faces.

"No need to apologize I quite like the atmosphere." Namine smiled at her and then back at me. "Thank you Sora."

"Yeah, usually we are with people that tend to have a stick up their ass." Roxas said as he took his seat again. "Although, I must say you guys are...more fun than most of our friends." Roxas finally admitted, making all of us laugh.

The food finally was placed in front of all of us, and I couldn't help but...giggle. I can't believe I just giggled, at the way Roxas was drooling as the food was placed in front of him. I shrugged as I began to cut a piece of chicken to eat. I was starving after a day of filming.

Namine was eating some kind of chicken pasta and I had to ask, "How do you eat so much and maintain that figure Namine?" Kairi asked as she ate her salad.

"I don't know, exercise I guess." Was all she responded.

"Don't let it fool you, she is very healthy, and probably won't finish her food. She'll then go and exercise later." Roxas mentioned who got slapped on the arm by said person he was referring to.

"Hah, you should know never to talk back to your girlfriend Roxas." Zell teased him as he ate his fajitas.

"That's how me and Zell learned. He doesn't cross me when we are with friends." She said, kissing her boyfriend sweetly.

"None of us cross you Selphie." Kairi added, "Or else we end up with our tail between our legs trying to find refuge in Sora or Zell."

"I understand why you would find refuge in Zell, but why won't she yell at Sora?" Namine inquired.

"Because Sora is the master to us all, and we bow down to his every whim." Tidus said taking my hand and kissing it as if I was a king. I rolled my eyes and smacked him against the head playfully.

"Shut up." I laughed at him.

"He might be your king brother, but to me he is my bud." Wakka chimed in rubbing my head with his knuckle.

"Wakka if you do that, he'll eventually go bald." Lulu said, rolling her eyes, making Wakka and I just laugh even more.

"He's just too adorable to yell at." Selphie finally responded while smiling at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. That was a lie though, there was a reason why Selphie never yelled at me, but we would never talk about it, as I gave Zell an apologetic look. He just shrugged and waved me off.

I heard Roxas scoff beside me and glared at him. "Got something to say hotshot?" I asked him, acting like Aaron. He stopped and took a side glance at me. I could see that Namine was also watching the two of us, knowing where I got that line from.

"Nothing to say to a guy like you." Roxas ran his hand through his hair, perfectly as it was in the script.

"A guy like me?" I retorted my eyes narrowing. "What is that supposed to mean?" I could see Namine smiling behind Roxas.

He chuckled mockingly before dropping his fork and turning towards me, his eyes playful as we both stared at each other, "Nothing, its just with that plain white v-neck, those ripped faded jeans, and those cheap sunglasses hanging off your face, I would assume you are a tourist here. With that cheap suitcase, you don't go here often and can't afford one of the luxury rooms. Since you only have one bag, I might think that you tried going here without making a reservation. This means that you are attempting to run from some kind of problem from back home, a girlfriend probably. But since you are wearing such..." He paused to give it some thought. "common clothes, I can assume that you don't make a lot of money."

Everyone was watching us now, and only Kairi and Namine knew what was going on. They hushed everyone as the table and some tables next to ours watched curious about what was going on. Some even recognized Kairi, Namine, and Roxas and you could tell they wanted to come over.

I just smiled at Roxas, knowingly following his lead, "Congratulations." I clapped, "you can see right through me right?" Roxas responded with a roll of the eyes, "Well two can play it that game. With your button down shirt, and those business pants, you are some kind of hotshot from New York probably." He froze, perfectly. "You live in a loft that overlooks the city, your suitcases say that you are packing not for yourself but most likely from a gorgeous girlfriend who has been with you through a lot, or your definition of hard times. By how you talked to me, you visit these hotels often, very organized with their life, and I'm just going to say loves to be a giant prick that uses people to get what they want, even though it might make someone else's life hell." I accused him. Roxas, or should I say Issac, glared at me, and I just continued to smile. "Don't just assume you are superior to everyone else. It might just make you look like an ass." I ended.

At this point in the script Aaron is supposed to walk-away feeling quite confident in himself as Issac just growls in his throat, annoyed by being bested in his own mind games.

The table burst out in laughing and clapping as the tables next to us did the same. I couldn't help but beam at Roxas, who just beamed right back. I patted his shoulder and the blush rose back up in his cheeks before we both stood up and bowed for the show, laughing at ourselves.

For the rest of the time we were there it seemed like Roxas and Namine opened up a little more as Roxas began to join in on some conversations. I realized something though, that Roxas was completely lost when it came to social interaction, sometimes just staying quiet as I chatted with Tidus or Lulu, or one fo the other members of our table. Or he would just talk with Namine if she wasn't occupied.

We stayed until the restaurant was closing, some of the other customers came over and asked for an autograph or a picture from Namine, Kairi, or Roxas, who they all completely obliged to it. That was when I realized Roxas had a facade to him. Whenever a fan would come over, he would immediately put that mask on. He would entertain the fan, laughing at their jokes, smiling in their pictures, or even hugging the fan before they ran off smiling. It was his acting face.

The time closed and Rinoa came back to our table, dressed in her normal clothing. It was about 10:30 at night. "So guys, want to go hit the clubs?" She asked, her spunky, light playfulness was astounding after working from one in the afternoon and still having enough energy to go out.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kairi said looking at the rest of the table.

"I'm down to go! Let's hit up the clubs!" Tidus said, punching the air in victory.

"Come on Zell, let's go! We haven't been out for awhile!" Selphie said tugging on his arm.

"All right, All right." Zell said, giving his girlfriend a small kiss. "Let's go." He stood up with the others.

"Only because it's you Rinoa that I will agree to come." Lulu shook her head, knowing she wouldn't be able to say no to Rinoa anyways.

"I'm always down to dance!" Wakka gave his response.

"I'm sorry but I have to be up early tomorrow." Namine said, politely declining.

"I need to go sleep, for an interview tomorrow." Roxas explained.

"I don't wanna go, I'm tired." I yawned out my response.

"Come on Sora, when was the last time we shared a dance together?" Rinoa pleaded with me, making me shake my head still.

"It was when we were at my brother's party remember? You wanted me to show you how I dance, though I still will never do it again." I shook my head chuckling at myself.

"Boo, your no fun." She laughed.

We all exited the restaurant and said our goodbyes, them giving us solemn looks. They shook hands or waved their goodbyes at Roxas and Namine and everyone, one by one dragged me into a hug. Whether it was a strong but light hug from Selphie, a one armed hug from Zell, an attack on my back from Tidus, or a bear hug from Wakka, they each had their turn.

"You guys sure you can't come?" Kairi asked us as she hugged Namine and I. We all just shook our head and shrugged. They went off towards downtown to try to get into some of the local clubs as the three of us waited for a car.

It was slightly awkward sitting there with the two of them. I could tell they truly cared for each other by the way Namine and Roxas talked with each other. Laughing at some inside jokes holding hands, and sometimes shared a small kiss. It seemed like I wasn't there as I just took out my phone scrolling through my contacts. That was when I got a text message from someone that I thought long forgot about me.

_Hey Sora, long time no see huh?_  
_-Riku_

I stared at my phone dumbfounded, debating to even respond to him. That was when another text was received:

_I know what you're thinking, if you don't respond I will call you all through the night. _  
_-Riku_

I scowled at the text before responding back:

_What do you want Riku?  
__~Sora_

I gave an exasperated sigh as a Taxi pulled up. Roxas and Namine climbed in. "You going to share a cab with us Sora?" Namine asked, as Roxas just rolled his eyes, and I thought we were actually getting along well enough to share a cab, but by the glare he was sending my way I'll take that as a no.

"No, it's cool. I probably live in a different part of town from you guys." Which was true, they lived in the classy part of town where I lived in the more run down area. It was more middle class if anything, I was struggling with the bills for my apartment though.

"Oh ok." Namine gave me a sorrowful look as well.

"Later Sora." Roxas said, in his cool fashion before closing the door and the taxi drove off. I watched those tail lights go into the distance before they turned a street corner. My apartment was actually kind of far away from here. but I just started walking. I liked walking at night, though people said it could be dangerous, I knew how to protect myself.

I felt my pocket vibrate again as I took out my phone too see Riku had text me again.

_Touchy aren't we? I was just wondering how my childhood friend is doing, now that I heard he is in an upcoming box office movie. _  
_-Riku_

I continued walking down the street, passing by some other people on their way to the boardwalk or maybe back to their homes. I decided I'd respond back.

_That is none of your business Riku. I'm done trying to talk to you, will you just leave me alone? _  
_~Sora_

I put my phone away and let out another sigh. I looked up at the stars, and wish that I could see more of them. Where I was from, the stars were amazingly bright at night, and you could see every single constellation in the sky. All of them shining and twinkling down at you, you can't help but feel at peace in the grand universe. That is until an annoying silver haired prick decides to text you.

_Sora, you might wanna play a little nicer with me. Now that Kairi, yourself, and I are going to all be in the same business we might as well catch up. I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other. _  
_-Riku_

I sighed and knew he was right. Riku was once a great friend of mine and Kairi's. We grew up together, the three of us. We came to Los Angeles to start our lives, both Kairi and Riku wanted to begin their careers as actors, while I wanted to support them, and eventually found my passion in...well I'll keep that one to myself since not many people know about it yet. When Riku landed his role in a film, Kairi was just getting into auditioning for roles on television, while I worked and kept the three of us afloat as a full time student at the local college as well as an employee at Lulu's coffee shop. If I didn't take a year off of school, I might actually be studying for classes right now.

Well, when Riku's film began to explode as a box office hit, we began to see less and less of him, even though we lived together. He'd be out all over town with other stars, or at a party living it up with some famous people, while Kairi and I stayed at the small apartment we could afford while she went on auditions, and I continued with my studies and work. Kairi became depressed after a month of this, since the two of them have been dating since high school.

Eventually, one day eight months ago, he came home and began to pack up all his things. He told Kairi that it wouldn't work with someone like her, and he needed a woman for his career. He didn't say a word to me as I yelled at him, trying to make him feel guilty as Kairi cried. He just gave me a sad look before walking out that door. Eventually Kairi decided she was going to go and live on her own, off the makings from a television show she just got signed for. I ended up moving to a more suitable place for myself in a better part of L.A. closer to the college and closer to Lulu's cafe.

None of us have heard from Riku since.

I knew Kairi still kept tabs on our friend from clippings of magazines she kept in a book in her room. Both of us did at least, once in awhile I'll find myself searching his name to see what new fantastic thing he accomplished and feel a twang in my heart from it.

Another vibration.

_Look, I just want to catch up. Honestly Sora. Want to meet up tomorrow outside the cinema we always watched movies at? I'll treat you to whatever you want to do that day. _  
_-Riku_

I gave a sigh as I sat on a bench waiting for a taxi to drive by. I didn't know what to say, part of me wanted to see what he wanted, but another part of me told me that this might be a bad idea. I was off from Lulu's since Wakka is going to cover my shift, and they don't need me for shooting tomorrow. No matter how hard I tried to fight it, I knew my answer and responded.

_All right Riku. I'll meet you there at noon._  
_~Sora_

I sighed and saw an oncoming taxi coming my direction. I waved it down and hopped in, giving the driver my address, I headed back to my apartment to think about what I just agreed to. There was no way I could tell Kairi about this, there was no way I could tell anyone about this. I closed my eyes, clenched my fist, and hoped and prayed that I would be able to get through tomorrow without breaking down or yelling at him. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

A/N: All right then! There it is! I want to explain something about Riku. In this story he isn't a bad person, and we might see that next chapter. Haven't written it yet, so I can't tell you. All I can say though is that Riku, Sora, and Kairi have a past together, and they needed to separate. That's all I shall say. You, as the reader may judge him however you want, but that is my opinion of him. I think...anyways Reviews would be much appreciated. Thank you.


	4. Twilight Cafe

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry about how long it's been since I've update for this story. I am seriously out of excuses for you besides the truth of being busy, but more on that later. For those of you wanting to see the movie continue...this chapter it took a rest. Next chapter it'll be onto New York, but right now we will see more insight into Sora and Roxas and their budding relationship. Let's just go straight into the story...after the reviews!**

Reviews:

**Guest (Eternal L Wyrm)**: No Riku is definitely not a bad person, and in this chapter, you will see that he really isn't. There is a possible explanation, but that's your decision if you think it was the right call for Riku to do what he did. Yeah Roxas is bipolar, but in KH2 I felt like he was just slightly bipolar. Yeah! Rinoa is a great FF character, and I thank you for thinking that my Rinoa portrays her perfectly. I haven't played the game in a long time.

**Lillith987**: Yes, Riku is in this chapter, but it is a minor role. I think you will be happy with it though, because it begins the small push for Roxas...I won't spoil anything about it though. You will like it (I hope) because we will reveal more about this new relationship. About your idea, you will see. The two boys share more about themselves, and I want to incorporate some of the things in this chapter to show how the two developed into who they are. Just...keep reading.

**Hinata's Shadow1**: Thank you! I'm glad that someone who has experience in acting is enjoying it! This is a story I really want to see to the end, because I know exactly how I want to end it. Just getting there is the hassle.

**peaceloveandpwnage**: I love the fact that you reviewed! You will see Riku in this, and possibly more of him, depending ont he reactions of the reviewers and if I feel like I can shove him in for some key moments. These people are rich actors they have the money to do absurd things. As I've said before though, this will be a slow paced story they won't realize their hot for each other till possibly near the end of the filming sequence.

**KOOL KAT**: Here is moooooore for you.

**RedCrane**: Thank you! I'm glad it is original and a great story. That is the plan at least/

**Daxwren**: Thank you for loving the story! Yes that is exactly how I wanted to portray my Roxas. After Xion faded, Roxas was really moody to me. It seemed like he kind of lost his sense of reason when she was gone, and in a way he tries to find meaning in his search for Namine in KH2, to find out his real purpose. Eventually it leads to Sora, and his acceptance of his fate. That is kind of what I did here. Roxas finds this happiness in Namine with his grumpy moody self, but it isn't until he gets to know, befriend, and eventually fall in love with his other half that we start to see the real Roxas. That's my take on how I'm writing this...heh.

**Optimistic Emo Kleptomaniac**: Holy sugar mountain? Anyways, thank you! That's what I'm aiming for, a great character development and, working on my weak point of details in a story. I love writing the filming scenes, there oddly fun and new.

**ProfessorofFiction**: Wow...just wow! Thank you so much for that review. I'm glad that I have been able to transfix and capture you in my writing. It makes me incredibly happy to be able to hear that I actually have talent when it comes to writing. I'm glad you think it is original. I hope I continue doing the characters justice in this chapter. I've tried my hardest to make sure that I have done what you have told me and captured every reader who comes upon my story. Thank you, a thousand times over. Here is the next update, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

* * *

Sora POV.

I looked at my watch and saw it was already 11:57 and I was outside the cinema Kairi and I always went to when we first moved here, and when Riku first got his debut this is where the three of us went to see him. I sighed as the sun beat down on me. I was in my blue jeans, a white shirt with a red heart on it and my blue converse. I was sitting on the bench outside the theater.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." I grumbled to myself as the time passed and it seemed like as soon as the sun hit noon, a slick black car pulled up in front of the theater and Riku, in all his glory exited the car. He was wearing black jeans with a yellow and blue vest, revealing his muscles. He looked like a movie star and I once again let out a sigh as he turned towards me and let out a brilliant smile.

"Hey Sora, I hope you weren't waiting long." He walked over to me, and pulled me into a hug. My head was buried into his chest as it always has been since he gave me a hug. He was towering over me, with his long silver hair falling below his shoulders. "Haven't grown at all have you?"

"I'll have you know I have grown!" I argued back and pulled away from him. His scent of the ocean still lingered though and I couldn't help but miss that scent of his."So, why did you call me out here on my day off, Lulu would have my head if she knew I was here meeting you instead of in work."

"You still work at Lulu's? Thought with the new movie you'd decide to quit that job." Riku asked me surprised.

"Unlike some of us, I don't want fame to go to my head Riku." I hissed and he just chuckled.

"You wound me Sora. It's not like I wanted to leave you two behind, just sort of happened." I saw him shrug and I wanted to just yell at him. His arrogance was annoying.

"Save it Riku. Let's go, you said you would treat me to whatever I wanted to do." I began walking towards the beach. And when I looked back he wasn't even following me. "You coming?"

He looked hesitant, "We can't drive there?" I just laughed, he really thought that I would let him get into his comfort zone at this point? I may be a happy-go-lucky guy, but not for him.

"You said anything I wanted, and I want to walk there. Come on Riku." I once again began walking, and after hearing Riku tell his driver he would call later, he was walking alongside me. "I'll ask again, why did you want me to meet you here?" The sun was hot as we walked, and talking got my mind off of it.

"Like I said, I wanted to talk to you Sora and thought that being a familiar place might make it easier to talk to me. Besides I wanna talk about this movie you're in, I heard it is going to be the big hit of the summer when it comes out." He said as he looked over at me. I still didn't believe it, and continued walking. "How have you and Kairi been though Sora?" He asked and I remained silent for a bit.

"We are doing all right Riku. I had to quit school for a year to earn enough money for it since I plan on transferring soon to a university. Kairi is currently attending school, and I'm sure you have seen her in a few tv shows." I said trying to make it seem like after he left we were ok, but we really weren't it took about two months before Kairi and I could hang out with each other again without her bursting into tears or that loneliness took hold of us.

"I'm glad to hear that. Kairi is pretty good, I've been keepi gnup with her career, she is supposed to be up for an award soon." He was trying to win me over by praising her. In my head it seemed like he really was genuine, but I just couldn't let him get to me anymore. He left. That's what I have to keep remembering.

"Mmhmm..." I said, the air becoming awkward again. "How about you? The star life everything you wanted it to be and more?" He gave a sad, thoughtful look, before smiling.

"It's something to say the least. The people you meet, the parties you go to Sora. You are going to love it." He laughed, and I just shook my head disappointingly.

"Maybe you and Kairi loved that kind of life, but I'm still the guy that would rather stay home with a good movie than go out to those clubs. Remember the last time the three of us went?"

"You had two guys buy you a drink without even trying." He laughed, and I groaned at the memory. That was such an embarrassing moment. "Yeah I remember. You stormed out after the second guy and immediately went back home."

We reached the place I wanted to go to and he just raised an eyebrow at my choice before I opened the door and gestured for him to enter the store. It was McDuck's Famous Ice Cream Emporium with almost every kind of ice cream I've ever heard of. "Seriously? I haven't had this since before I left."

"Exactly, let's go connect back with roots shall we Riku?" I teased him and he just laughed as we walked up to the register. "Sea salt icecream with caramel swirls and chocolate turtles in a medium sized bowl please." Riku gave me a judging look and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Hey, I perfected this flavor, don't judge me."

He chuckled, "I'm not saying anything." He put his hands up defensively. "Just rocky road." He said as the man rang us up, Riku handing him a gold debit card and I quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't judge me on my gold card, and I won't judge you on your choice of ice cream." He smirked as he got his card back. Awkwardly we waited for our orders and chose a booth in the back corner so that we wouldn't be recognized, or at least he wouldn't.

"Uhh...how's the ice cream?" I asked him as we both awkwardly sat there. What do you say to a guy that pretty much destroyed the life you once had?

"Pretty good, I missed this place. We came here every day didn't we?" I nodded. "You usually can't go anywhere without being mugged as an actor, I'm surprised no one has come over yet." I listened to him and I wasn't sure if he was bragging. The orders came and we both took a spoonful of our ice cream and let the sweet cold delight melt in our mouth. He lifted his spoon, "Mind if I try some?" I shrugged as I pushed the cup towards him and let him take a spoonful. "Delicious, you weren't lying about the flavor." I gave a smile, still trying to get my thoughts together. "Here." He held up a spoon of his own ice cream and, hesitantly I took a bite and watched his aquamarine eyes as they observed me.

"It's good." I commented and froze when he reached over and wiped dripping ice cream from my lips and could see his eyes judging my reaction. "Riku..." I was afraid to ask what the hell he was doing.

"You had something there." He commented leaning back into his chair. "Tell me about the movie, I heard it's supposed to be different."

"Right..." Absently I played with my ice cream before talking about the movie, "The movie is supposed to be a romantic with slight comedy. I play a young novelist that gets into a bad break-up with his girlfriend. This causes him to take a trip to Destiny Isles, these small islands where paradise is supposed to be just a few steps from the hotel. It's here he meets his love interest in a hidden spring behind a waterfall. They end up falling for each other, unknowingly." I said.

"That sounds like a few movies I can think of." Riku was questioning me and for some reason a blush rose in my cheeks. "Why is it so revolutionary?"

"My love interest is another guy." I commented under my breath.

"What?"

"Really?" I really did not want to say it again, "The person I play falls in love with another guy." I admitted, and the blush rose in my cheeks as he laughed.

"Now I see the revolutionary change about this movie. Who is playing your counterpart, cause if no one is I might just try out." He winked, unfortunately a blush was still on my cheeks so it made it seem like I was actually blushing because of his comment.

Rolling my eyes, I answered. "Roxas Strife is playing the counter role. He's pretty great."

"Roxas Strife? The guy who is dating Namine? Huh, surprised he is willing to play a role of this area." He commented, and for some reason the day became less awkward as we sat there for about an hour discussing what has been happening with our careers. He told me about the next movie he was appearing in being a secret agent that is captured and thrown in jail, and its his survival story.

"Hey, since you chose dessert, mind if I choose lunch?" He asked, looking at his phone.

"No I was getting hungry anyways. What did you have in mind?" I watched his face change to a smirk as he led me to the door and before I could blink the black car he rode in was next to the store and I was thrown into it.

"What the heck Riku?" I practically thrashed about the back seat as he sat down next to me and buckled me in, the car pulling away.

"The usual place." Riku said to the driver as it turned towards the highway, towards downtown. "Will you stop with that pout?" I wasn't even realizing I was pouting until I looked at him, and quickly changed my facial features into a glare directed at the silver haired jerk next to me. His smirk returned the glare.

"If you keep your face like that long enough, it'll permanently stay like that." Riku told me. I just grumbled as I looked out the window.

It was definitely strange being with Riku again. It was hard to be mad at him as I practically grew up with the guy. We ran across the beach together, attempted to be master swordsmen by using wooden sticks we found in the sand, shoot we even tried to build a ship to some unknown discovered land once. When I was growing up, he was my best friend alongside Kairi, I trusted him more than my own parents sometimes. Even though he left us, it was hard to be mad at him because it seemed like he was really trying to make amends for what he did to us. I just couldn't help the usual playful attitude we had.

"Remember that one time we tried to build a boat?" He said, shaking me from my own thoughts.

"It's funny, I was thinking about that too actually." I couldn't help but smile as a similar one crossed his face. "We tried really hard to convince our parents that we were serious about going off on this journey of finding some kind of new world."

"Yet, they always told us no." He smirked.

"But, we didn't listen to them and tried to build one ourselves."

"Where if I remember correctly, you were so determined you were out there before any of us during the summer and ended up having to go to the hospital for being dehydrated." He was chuckling now.

"It's not my fault I asked you guys to bring me some water or something." I shook my head, chuckling alongside him.

"No Sora, you told us you wanted some soda, even though Kairi tried to tell you that Soda wouldn't help your thirst." Riku replied.

"We were like thirteen, I wasn't going to listen to Kairi."

"And that ended up with you in the hospital." We were both laughing at the memory at this point, sharing in the fond memories that we had. "That was when we decided to stop building the boat. I wonder if our handiwork is still there inside that hidden cove we found."

"It is," I informed him. He looked surprised at this. "Last time I visited home, I made sure that the raft was still there. Some birds made it their home though." He laughed some more at this. Again, it was hard trying to be mad at the guy who has been my best friend since we were five.

We pulled up to this restaurant in downtown L.A. called Destiny Heights, a place that obviously was a hotspot for many actors, actresses, producers, and directors as I recognized some of the other restaurants guests that were pulling up. A valet was set up for many of the occupants and I knew that I would feel so out of place in a restaurant like that.

"No." I said, trying to get out of the car. "Riku, I am not going to go in a place like Destiny Heights. I'm going to feel so underdressed and it's not like I have the money to even pay for any of this."

He just laughed again, "Sora, I'm paying for everything. You look fine, and besides it's lunch time." He pushed me out of the car. "Stop your whining dude. You sound like you are fifteen again." I punched him in the arm, eliciting a satisfying "ow."

"Fine, but you are still an ass." I said walking towards the entrance as he fell into step with me.

As we entered the doors, I could tell that many people here were famous for something or another. The way they carried themselves just exuded confidence and pride. Oh boy, now I was going to be surrounded by rich snobs. "Ah Riku! It is so good to see you again." A man in a fancy red vest came running up to us, no doubt the manager of the place. "Will you be needing your regular booth in the back?"

"That would be fine Sina, thank you." The man gave a curt bow and began walking away as we followed after him.

"I'm glad to see you here during the day sir, usually you come over with a female companion." I watched him carefully as a blush rose into his cheeks. "May I assume that your guest should be treated the same way?"

"No!" I raised my eyebrow at him as he quickly collected himself. "No Sina, this is my honored friend and should be held with much more respect please."

"Very well sir." He nodded as he showed us our table. "A waiter will be right back to take your orders." He said, before leaving us to talk.

"Female companions Riku?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why would they have a certain way to treat your female companions? Because I really hope it's not like rape or something." He just stared at me like I was crazy...ok I might be just a tad bit crazy, but who isn't these days. I mean seriously I took an acting job, what was wrong with me.

"Wow, you go straight for thinking I'm raping women." He laughed. "No Sora, it's just that usually I have to appear with some female companions to different places to put out publicity that I at least have some kind of love interest. If you don't you can get attacked by some random girl, or stalker. If I appear to be out flirting or with someone then it makes life easier. I've set up this system that when me and my date, who is always aware of what we are doing because they also want to avoid any crazy guys, depart from here we make it seem like we are together but go to our own respective homes." He explained.

"Huh, so basically the two of you make it seem like you are actually into each other, but in reality both of you are just trying to avoid your very rabid fangirls." I clarified for my own enjoyment. "Good to know that you have rabid fangirls I could bribe by giving them your number." I smiled.

"I hate you Sora." He shook his head. "You know I'm glad that we could actually hang out like this again buddy. I did miss you and Kai when I left."

I looked at him, watching his eyes to make sure he wasn't lying about missing us. "Yeah Riku, I did miss hanging out with you." I admitted to him, in which he responded with one of his award winning smiles. Looking past him, I couldchave sworn I saw a familiar pair of blonde hair and blue eyes...

Roxas' Pov.

"Why the hell is he here?!" I thought in my head as I looked pass my guests. After last years movie success "Agent Trinity", I was asked to meet with the director and producers to see if I would be willing to do a sequel to the film. Now though, I regret choosing this restaraunt as I saw my co-actor with what seemed like a date with Riku, the number 1 bachelor in Hollywood. "Roxas? What do you think?" The director asked me, shoot I wasn't paying attention.

"Uhh...I mean..." Cid caught my eye and looked where my gaze was just a few moments And quickly intervened.

"It'll take us a bit to decide right now. There are plenty of projects right now that are looking to hire Roxas, and right now we are under contract with Director Doe." Cid explained to our guests.

"Of course, of course!" The director beamed at me. "We aren't talking about doing one right now, but would you be at least willing to come back if we do get the go-ahead for a sequel?"

Courteously, I returned his smile, "Of course sir. I don't think it'd work without Agent Trinity himself." We laughed, turning on my charm once more. Our lunch continued on as we talked about the new project I was taking on, and the ending of a show that I guest appeared on once, but I just couldn't help looking over to where Sora sat alongside that Silver haired jerk.

Our guests bade us farewell and promptly left with smiles on their faces ten minutes later, I knew that they were happy that I agreed to come back, no doubt ready to tell the press that even though it hasn't been confirmed I had already agreed to doing the next movie. Cid looked over at me, "So, what do you want to do now?"

I watched, him suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "You have been watching that boy and his friend this whole time." He pulled out a cigarette, "Whenever they laughed you tensed up and I had to cover for you when they curiously tried to see what you were." He lit the cigarette, and let out a puff, "Why don't you go over and say hello." He wasn't asking me.

"Cid, that smoke must be making you delusional, because I wasn't been watching him." I scoffed and I heard the laughter again. Taking a peek, I could see Sora laughing with tears rolling down his eyes as Riku laid an arm around his shoulders laughing as well. I clenched my fist...for no reason of course.

"Whatever." Cid replied blowing the smoke out of his lungs and getting up from the booth. "I'll be waiting outside. Take however long you need." He placed a tip onto the table and left me alone. I looked back over to the two friends enjoying their lunch and sighed. Did I really want to say hello? Or should I just leave, it's not any my business anyways.

Unfortunately, it was a little too late to decide as I saw the pair getting up from their table, leaving a large bill as a tip for the waiter that served them. I had to act quickly if I was going to actually take a chance on this opportunity. I quickly intercepted their path, placing a big smile on my face as I approached.

"Hello Sora, it's nice to see you." Smiling that perfect smile at him, I was sure that he would smile right back, but instead a questioning look crossed his face.

"Oh, hey Roxas. Didn't expect to see you here." He looked over at his silver-haired friend, and I was unprepared for Riku, the heart-throb, to actually be his friend. "Riku, this is Roxas, my...partner in the movie."

Riku stuck out his hand, "It's good to meet you, I was wondering when our paths would cross in this business." Riku respectfully said. Everytime two actors met, I always feel this tension in the air, as if they are challenging the other. That was the feeling that I was getting from Riku.

"Yeah, same here, I've always wondered if some movie would put us together someday, as our genres always intersect." I admitted. We probably have both been keeping tabs on the others acting careers, him being the upcoming new hotshot, and my experience in the field, both of us could be threats.

Sora, quickly interrupted the heated, unspoken battle, "Anyways, what have you been up to Roxas?" I didn't even realize I forgot to let go of Riku's hand till just now, and quickly turned to the brunette.

"Oh, I was meeting with some producers about a new movie, nothing to time-consuming." I informed, offering the same smile as I did before, but again he just gave me a suspicious look. I faltered a little bit, and had to quickly compose myself over that stare he was giving me. "What about you guys? What were you guys doing?"

Riku was the one that answered, as Sora was still thinking, "We were catching up. The two of us were close friends when we were kids and I wanted to show him the lime life of fame, though he wanted us to go get ice cream first." He laughed loudly, making Sora smile at his friend. I couldn't help but feel a constriction in my chest at this gesture, but it was probably nothing.

"Oh, wow, never would have guessed you knew Sora." I politely responded.

"Yeah, we go way back. But, I should probably be getting him back before our friend begins to worry where her little puppy went." Riku playfully ruffled Sora's head, making him pout, rolling his eyes at his friends playfulness.

Whacking Riku's hand away, "Will you stop that! Jeezus Riku, you really haven't changed." He scolded his friend. Maybe Sora didn't realize it, but anyone could hear the love and affectionate tone he had for Riku. I could feel my heart constrict once again, but paid it no mind as Sora turned back to me. "Well, I probably should be going, I have the night shift at the coffee shop, so that means Lulu will have me by my neck if I'm not there an hour early." He shook his head, "I'll see you tomorrow Roxas." He waved before the pair turned to leave.

I watched the two go off, and couldn't explain the feeling of loss that came over me, like I just lost an opportunity. Pulling out my cellphone to check the time, I quickly made sure that I wasn't behind schedule. It was two o'clock, and I was supposed to be heading to a party later tonight for some fellow upper class individuals in the area, but honestly since Namine wouldn't be there, I had no desire to see who would be kissing whose rear end to get ahead in the world.

Coming to a decision, I walked out of the restaurant and walked over to Cid, who was smoking on the corner. "I'm not going to the Organization Party tonight." I informed him as we headed to the car.

He just smirked, "Good, cause I hate being around some of those politicians think that with the endorsement of a few key individuals, backing from them, and then fraternizing with likable people they can make themselves seem caring. A politician is still a politician." Cid chuckled.

I smiled, enjoying Cid's thoughts on some of the people I had to deal with. Xemnas being a politician, I never trusted the people he brought to his parties, nor trusted anything that came out of his sly tongue. Sometimes it could be the plaint ruth, others it could be a sweet lie to make you believe him. It was quite sickening.

We entered the car, and he turned to me. "Is there anywhere you had in mind going then?"

I buckled up, "Take me back to the apartment. I need to go change." Quickly, I undid my tie and took off the jacket I was wearing.

The car started up, and we were thrown into the streets heading just a few minutes away to the apartment where I lived. "You still haven't answered me boss." He said as he drove.

I sighed, "You are going to give me that smug look when I tell you what I want to do." I said, staring out the window. I know Cid, and unfortunately I have come to see that he is usually...always right.

"Oh? Am I?" I could already see the smug look on his face without even turning towards him. The rest of the car ride was left in silence. I would eventually have to tell him.

When we arrived into the apartment, I finally informed him of my plan. "I want you to stay in my apartment to make it look like I'm home, I should be back by ten or so." Taking off my shirt and throwing it into the plastic bin next to the laundry room, I moved into the bedroom and sorted through my closet.

"Huh, I haven't done this since the last time you and Namine snuck out a couple of months ago. Isn't Nam gone for a couple of days?" He asked, and I could tell he knew exactly what was going on in my head.

"Yeah she is." I called out, as I found a good, plain outfit. It was a plain red t-shirt, with some khaki cargo pants. It was a simple outfit that shouldn't draw too much attention. Quickly changing I grabbed the small backpack filled with scripts and walked out of my room to find Cid already lounging on my couch. "I'm going to go to that coffee shop we filmed at." And there it was, that smirk playfully dancing on Cid's lips and his eyes lighting up in knowledge of just exactly why I was going there. I couldn't help but blush at the way he was staring at me.

"Oh. Have fun then." He raised a hand and waved once.

"Shut up Cid." I said, getting the keys to the inconspicuous car I drove whenever I went out without wanting to be seen. It was a silver, 2011 Nissan Altima. I walked out the door and could hear him chuckling as I left.

Heading down to the parking garage, I went inside my car and sat there for a good five minutes. I couldn't help but question why I was going to head over to this stupid coffee shop. It wasn't like I wanted coffee. It was just to get out of the house and be able to read the script in peace...right? Whatever. I wasn't going to change my mind now.

Putting my shades on, and starting the car I drove the twenty minutes to the coffee shop where just a few days before Sora and Olette filmed there break-up.

I could already see Sora working in the small cafe, "Twilight Cafe" I said to no one in particular as I read the sign hanging above the store. It was a corner store with a chain of smaller stores attached to one side. It was situated perfectly on a hill where one side opened up to the beach as the other side overlooked the small shops bustling with crowds of people.

As I got out of my car, I grabbed my backpack and placed on a black hat on my head, hiding my recognizable blonde spikes and disguising myself as a college student. I entered the store, "Welcome to Twilight Cafe!" I was greeted by the girl working behind the counter I recognized as Selphie from the other night. "Take a seat if you are planning on staying awhile and someone will be there to help you in a moment." I nodded in understanding before walking towards one of the empty tables next to the window overlooking the beach. Sora would surround himself with someone as...bubbly as the girl Selphie.

I placed my book bag down and was able to observe the unique atmosphere in the cafe. THe ceiling was painted like it was twilight. The sun was painted upon the door a yellowish orange like it was going over the horizon as it's rays shot up towards the ceiling. The colors then blured together from a yellow to an orange, a red, a purple, and finalle in the back of the store it was a midnight black to signify the ending of the day. The walls of the cafe were just as unique, being painted as if you were looking out from the shore of a beach, covered with palm trees swaying lazily in the wind, but your eyes were drawn to windows as small blue waves were painted on the bottom of the windowsill creating the effect of really being able to see the sunset from where you sat. It created such a homely atmosphere. It was beautiful.

"Hi, my name is Sora and I'll be your server today." A familiar voice broke me out of my stupor as I admired the store. I looked up and immediately he recognized me, a surprised looking crossing his face. "Rox-" I glared at him, daring him to finish my name. "Issac." Of course he would resort to calling me that.

"I am not calling you Aaron." I huffed as I pulled out my laptop.

He chuckled. "Good, wasn't expecting you to." He was trying to act all cool and slick like some badass, but that smile on his face did not match. "Heh, worth a shot." He switched back to his usual goofy self scratching the back of his head. "So what brings you all the way out here? I'd expect you to be at some party."

I raised an eyebrow, did he know about the party? "Eh I needed to get out of the house," I said turning back to turning on the laptop, "that and catch up on some reading." I pulled out a script of Destiny Isles, "Cid suggested this place saying how 'no one would look for your hotshot ass there.' So here I am." I even added air quoted. Obviously I wasn't going to tell him it was because I wanted to see how he lived his life. I wasn't some stalker. It's just I went to the place that this guy works to see how he is off the set and determine how genuine he was...damnit I was a stalker. I sighed.

"You alright there buddy?" His left eyebrow was raised in question.

I shook my head, "Sorry zoned off for a bit."

He chuckled which soon turned into full out laughter. "You zone out? Mr. Badass-Actor-Hero dazes off." A blush was beginning to raise in my cheeks.

"And why is that so funny?" Was he making fun of me? Cause I swear if he w-

"Sorry Sorry..." He apologized. "You are just such an intimidating big time actor that I have seen every one pine after, although you are kind of an ass." My eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "But, the more I see you in such an average, everyday setting with us normal mortals, the more I realize that you aren't this superior all-star. You are just a person. It's great." His face softened into a caring smile and the blush was once again on my cheeks.

I didn't even know what to say. I was stunned, so I had only one thing that I could say at a moment like this. "So, can you take get me a White Mocha with Hazelnut." He gave a confused look as if he didn't know what I was talking about, apparently it didn't dawn on him where we exactly were as his face quickly changed in acknowledgement.

"Right! I'm at work! My bad!" I chuckled. This guy really was...adorable I admitted to myself. "Sure, I'll get right on that!" He rushed off to check on the other customers.

Looking back to my laptop I began to get some work done. I quickly went to checking my e-mails, and responded to some of the more urgent ones, an e-mail from Director Doe explaining to us the itinerary for the trip we would be taking, a schedule from the agency of what needs to be done, some offers of new movies from directors, but one caught my attention. It was a letter from a teacher asking if I could come into her drama class and talk to the kids. Honestly, I wanted to do these kinds of things. Help spread the passion, but I know Cid would probably not let me go because of time and money. It wasn't his fault, but he was being watched by the company to make sure I was successful not spending my days at some high school. I decided to show Cid the e-mail later.

"Here you go!" Sora came back with a large cup of White Mocha as if it was hot chocolate, the whip cream was sitting neatly on top. It looked as if it was from a television commercial. Delicious. "You never specified what size so I just got you a large." Sora placed the cup down and sat in the seat across from me. He sat there for a good two minutes before he decided to say something. "So, can I ask you a question?" I gave him my approval with a curt nod. "I've been wondering what the hell do rich people who have so much money do all day?" I almost choked on my drink.

"Excuse me?" The question threw me for surprise because of how random it was.

He chuckled. "Well, it's something we have all been wondering, so I thought I'd ask you. Zell thinks some of you just party all the time, with no repercussions cause you have the money. Wakka believes all any of you do is laze about doing nothing just because you all can. Then Lulu says all of you rich people use the money to fund some dark secret fetish that you won't tell anyone. She believes you actually run a small drug ring amongst the rich." He laughed as I rubbed my temples. Really? Me? A drug-dealer?

"I'm not a drug-dealer if thats what you are wondering." He laughed even harder. "But to answer your question, the three of you are sorta right. I know people that actually do party all day, some that laze about, and I even know a couple who do not publicly display their hidden 'fetishes' if you want to call them that. Lea, the lead singer of_ Dancing Flames_, loves to just party like there isn't a tomorrow. Most weekends and whenever he tours he parties. Demyx on the other hand, the lead guitarist of _Melodious Nocturne_, loves to stay home and play his Sitar Arpeggio. Those two are like my brothers and on a weekly basis they try to drag me to either do nothing, or do something stupid. Then there are people like Luxord, the famous actor for playing the perfect villain in movies, hides the fact that he has a gambling addiction. He has admitted to me that the only reason why he acts is because it will be able to fuel his addiction." I sipped the delectable drink and loved the way the liquid flowed down my throat.

I looked up and saw that Sora was currently staring at me bug-eyed. "Do all famous people know each other?" He asked.

"No, but I went to school with Demyx and Lea, and Luxord I've worked with him in two movies. At least in the acting world, we would meet eventually."

"You went to school with Lea and Demyx? Where?"

I sighed, "Don't you have work to do Sora?" I didn't like talking about my past, especially not with someone I barely know. Call me defensive, but the less people that know about my past the better. Plus the fans love the mystery.

"Nope, I took a break so that I could talk with you. I still have like an hour after bribing Lulu." He smiled like this was a normal occurrence. I didn't dare ask.

Sometimes I had to question my decision making skills, "I went to a prep school. I won't tell you where, except it was somewhere on the East Coast. I met the two goofballs in a music class, and it seemed like immediately the three of us clicked. They continued with music while I branched out some more and settled on Acting as my career." I didn't want to talk about my past, and I didn't want him to know about it. Only Lea, Demyx, and Namine really knows why as they were with me during my old life. The life I had before I was an actor.

He sat there digesting the information I gave, and I went backt o sipping on my drink. Finall after a couple of moments, "Then, what kind of instrument did you play? Or did you sing? I could see you singing." He asked. I really didn't want to talk about this.

"What?"

"I was wondering what you did in the music class you were in with Lea and Demyx." Yup, really should re-think my decisions making skills.

"Not going to tell you." I replied.

"What?!" He wasn't going to drop it. "Why not?!"

"Because."

"Because...?"

"I said so." I sipped my drink calmly.

"What are you, five?"

"Yes."

"You are five?"

"Sure." I took another sip.

"How about this." Sora presented his proposal, "You share a secret, then I share a secret of mine."

"Now why would I care about that?" I asked him, although the offer was slightly tempting.

Sora gave an almost triumphant smile on his face, "Because we should get to know each other better, learn to trust the other if we are really going to portray lovers on camera." He argues. He did have a point. When working on some films you end up spending copious amounts of time with the crew and especially your co-stars. How comfortable you are with someone can change the performance from a good to a great one.

I conceded. "You first."

Sora beamed, "Well, my secret is..." He kind of got nervous as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm an artist."

I couldn't help but give Sora a questioning look, "Why is that a secret?" I was curious.

"Because I don't think I'm that great" He chuckled. "I don't like showing people what I've drawn because..." He trailed off trying to put things into words, but I knew what he was going to say.

"Because you are afraid of being judged for what you created. It's an emotional turmoil of not knowing the possibility of being rejected for what you believe to be beautiful and your inspiration. This leads you to worry about your skill and your depiction of your very own emotions. So you question if you are good or not." He looked at me shocked.

"You took the words out of my mouth..." He said in awe, before it changed into a smile of pure understanding. I couldn't help it anymore, I smiled right back.

"I know the feeling, that's why. When I was younger, I had so many passions and music was a big part of them. I learned the piano, percussion, and I loved to sing." I fulfilled my end of the bargain.

"Heh, I would love to hear you play sometime, or sing a song." Was that a blush on his cheeks?

"Maybe." I told him. I only ever played for Namine or Lea and Demyx if they bugged me long enough. But, maybe, just maybe, I would be willing to play for Sora.

For the rest of the time he was on break I was able to ask the questions now as I got to know my co-star a little better. I learned that he grew up with Kairi and surprisingly enough Riku. The three of them were best friends since they were six years old, always a trio. He also told me about how Riku split once he got famous from one movie, I could see the hurt that still lingered although he smiled through the whole story. I kind of wanted to reach over and comfort him, but held myself back. Instead I told him this, "He might have been doing the two of you a favor if you ask me."

"How?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well the limelight would not have been pretty for his career or Kairi's if she was getting into acting as well. Riku living with a girl and a guy. There would have been rumours of Riku hiding this life away from the screen, where he was sleeping with a guy and a girl. He would have been labeled either a player or some kind of swinger which would not have played well with the audience. Then Kairi would have been called a whore and no one would hire her. Also the fact that the paparazzi would be tailing the two of you everywhere you went looking for anything suspicious. Honestly, he might have saved you guys a lot of heartache." We both sat there in silence as he took in everything that I said to him.

"I guess..." He said still in thought before we moved onto another topic, although I knew it was weighing on his mind.

I also learned more about Sora's brother. How he was once in the military for five years so that they would pay for his college career. Afterwards, Squall took up business with private contractor working on bodyguard duty for some celebrities. Rinoa and him have been going out for five years now, and although Squall tried proposing once Rinoa said only this. "Why would I say yes? It won't change anything really. Except I might see you more often, but then why would that be an improvement?" Everyone laughed at this and it was true nothing would have changed, although Squall makes her wear it as a token that she is taken.

It was interesting talking with Sora. I learned so much about him, that I could honestly say I was beginning to trust him. Which was somewhat scary. It wasn't a feeling I was used to, and I had to fight the urge to run. Sora really seemed to be a genuinely nice guy, he didn't seem full of any lies like the ones II would have faced at the party tonight, and his laughed was becoming contagious.

"Well, I gotta get back to work." After forty five minutes of talking. "I hope you stay so that I can talk a little more with you. It's really cool being able to just talk without you yelling or biting my head off." He laughed.

I did stay.

I stayed from five o'clock when he left until closing time at ten. I was able to memorize the next couple of scenes for the movie, respond to my e-mails, inform Cid of where I was, and of course I had to tell Namine that she might have been right about Sora. Her response was the typical, "I told you so."

As the last customer left the building, and Selphie, Sora, and Zell, who came for the evening shift, were closing up, I was able to remove my hat. Fixing my hair Sora came walking over. "Sir, I'm sorry but you have to leave now, the store is closed."

"Shut up Sora." I rolled my eyes making him laugh.

"Hey it was worth a shot." He was putting chairs away before turning back to me, "Come on, we have to leave through the back so I can lock the front door." He gestured for me to follow him in which I did. He locked the front door and I followed him to the back rooms behind the counter where Selphie and Zell were waiting for Sora.

"Hey guys." I politely said as I entered.

"Hey Roxas!" Selphie said as she came over to me. "You might need a better disguise if you really don't want to be recognized, I overheard a few customers suspecting who you were."

I shook my head, "Damn, I guess I'll try something different."

"Try dressing as a woman, then maybe Sora would be attracted to you in the film." Zell suggested, making Selphie punch him in his arm. "Ow, sorry babe. Just saying, he could pass as a hot chick if he wanted to." Which earned him another punch in the arm.

"Don't mind them, this is normal." Sora said as he came back from locking some of the other rooms. "Come on guys, let's go home. I want to take a nice shower and sleep." He yawned out.

We all followed Sora out the back door of the cafe, ready to go our separate ways. I moved towards the lone Silver Altime as Zell and Selphie made their way to a black and red mustang. It must belong to Zell since there was no way I could see Selphie driving such a muscle car. To me, she fits more into a yellow buggy or a mini-cooper. That was when I noticed that someone didn't have a car.

"Alright guys, I'll see you all later!" Sora called out as he passed by all of us.

"Sora, how far away do you live?" I asked before he completely passed me.

"Not too far. It's about an hour walk, depending on my pace." He nonchalantly commented, shrugging his shoulders. Did he do this every night?

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance, "Get in the car Sora." I commanded.

"Roxas it's fine! I do this all the time." He tried to dismiss my order.

"Sora." I threatened. "Get. . Car." This time he got into the passenger seat. I could see Zell and Selphie snickering in my peripheral vision as they proceeded into their own vehicle.

The two of them drove away first as I turned on the car. "Roxas, you don't have to take me home." He tried to argue, his already invalid point, again. "I don't want to be a problem."

"Sora which way?" I ignored his protest. Instead of answering me, like a normal person, he remained silent. "Sora?"

"I figure if I remain silent you will have to eventually let me walk." He smiled, a victorious smile.

Running a hand through my hair. "No, instead I'll take you back to my place and make you stay there until I can drive you home." His smile faltered/ "Look think of it this way, I would not let my friend walk an hour in the dark by himself."

"Friend?" Oh no, the smile was back.

I sighed, "Yes Sora, I consider you a friend so can you let me take you home?" He nodded and I drove in the direction he pointed. "Thank you."

As I drove, the car was filled with silence. Being in such close proximity was odd, the air seemed to be alive with some unforeseen electricity between the two of us. "So..." He broke the silence, "What kind of music do you listen to?" Sora decided to ask. I knew the feeling wasn't one-sided.

"Can we not do this whole dance?" I asked, "Where we try to hide the awkwardness with small talk. I know you wanna ask me something, just ask Sora."

He chuckled, "Someone is grumpy." I shot him a glare before he proceeded. "Why were you so mad at me the other day? When we like first met." remained silent. I did not wanna answer that. "I thought we were friends." He turned my own arguement against me.

"Fine." I conceded, "I was jealous of you."

"Of me? Why?" Sora was surprised to say the least.

"Because you are a great actor Sora. When you act its natural. You seem to really become Aaron and it make me angry at you because of your raw, natural talent." I didn't look at him, but I could feel the smile on me.

"Heh, Roxas is jealous of me." I heard the smig pride in his voice. "Roxas you know I admired you for so long in the past. I've seen almost all of your movies. It kind of got to the point where I developed a man crush on you, just a little though." He embarrassedly said, and I turned to see the blush hinting on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head.

I smiled at this, "Doesn't change the fact that you could become the better actor." I told him. "Of course, that will never happen."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, sorry newbie. It'll take you a couple of years to catch up."

"I will get there, you'll see." I heard him say. I didn't doubt it either.

It took a total of about 20 minutes to get to his apartment. It wasn't in the worst neighborhood, but it wasn't in the best either. Some of the alleyways seemed rather shady. Thought I did see a few cop cars patrolling so it couldn't be too bad. Still, I would not let Sora walking here by himself int he middle of the night.

"Well thanks for the ride." Sora got out of the car. He closed the door as I rolled down the window. "I'm glad you stopped by the store today."

"Oddly enough, so am I." I smirked.

"Well see yah soon!" He said removing his head from the open window. "Oh," He gave a knowing smile. "I'm also glad you gave me a chance to show you who I am Roxas. Even if you had to go completely out of your way to do it." He walked away whistling some random tune.

Shit." I said to myself. There was no way he could have known that I was there to see him...could he?

It seems like things just got interesting.

* * *

**A/N: There it is guys! The Riku part was short because I felt like the main focus of the chapter should not be Riku, but what it did to Roxas. Things are becoming more interesting now that Roxas has taken an interest in the brunette don't you think? Yeah I made this whole chapter a Sora/Roxas chapter, building upon their relationship. We see more insight into Roxas and his inner workings as a confused child who struggles to grasp this concept of Sora. It should be quite an interesting trip to New York to say the least. How will things change? Will anyone be joining them? Even I don't know! I'll let you know during the next update.**

**If anyone has any spots in New York they want to suggest the boys or crew could go, please let me know. I've only been to New York City once, and I have no idea what is there honestly. Just either leave it in a review or leave me a message with a description or a name. Please, it'd really help me bring this story to reality.**

**Also if anyone plays Ragnarok 2 Online, personal message me as well. I just got into it, and it's pretty fun.**

**Anyways! Review please!**


End file.
